Fate's Requiem
by ADJ
Summary: (Shuyin x Lenne) Zanarkand and Bevelle, two lands of different beliefs, two different worlds in Spira, would soon confront each other. A story of two lovers intertwines as both worlds clash. The consequences of war would dictate their fate…
1. A Blitzball Player

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I've finally finished FFX-2, and I feel like writing a Shuyin x Lenne fic + the events that led to the Machina War and what happened during those times… Hope u enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own FFX-2 or any other FF games; Squaresoft owns it (Duh!). I'm jus an avid fan who loves writing. =)

**Spira: A Tale of Two Lovers**

**Summary:**

Zanarkand and Bevelle, two lands of different cultures, different beliefs, two different worlds in Spira, would soon confront each other.  A story of two lovers intertwines as both worlds clash.  The consequences of war would dictate their fate… It all begins here…

**Prologue:**

            An aged Prime Minister in elegant robes had just entered the Bevelle council. He was the only one whom everyone was waiting for before they started the conference.  He had walked slowly and took his time before he finally sat on his grand chair. The others sat firmly and readied themselves for the conference they were about to have.

"Ahem… I have called all of you to bring alarming news…" He coughed.

            The other leaders listened intently to what he had to say.  Everyone was watching him closely as his mouth began to move.

"Zanarkand is starting to progress rapidly… They would soon reach our level if we do not do something… I have a speculation that they may even start a war with us.  They have summoners who can call out creatures and wipe us in a single strike. When people have the power, they will NEVER hesitate to use it against his fellow men if he knows that he will benefit greatly from it!  The day that I am fearing would soon come…" He looked at each of them carefully as he told them his speech.

"Ahem… Let them be. We have our machinas." One of the senators bluntly said.

"Absurd! Let them be!? Soon they could dominate us all if we 'let THEM be'." The Prime Minister shouted.

"What do you propose then, Prime Minister Mika?" Another asked.

"Hmmm… I propose a… War… Before everything is too late. Will the whole council approve of this?" He grinned.

            Mika knew what the outcome would be from the very start.  People love power and once they have it, they will not give it away so freely.  The senators nodded and majority raised their hands while a couple started down on the floor shrugging their heads as if a balderdash decision had been made.  However, it could not be helped a war would soon start…   

**Chapter 1: A Blitzball Player**

Zanarkand, the city of lights, a young man with a fine built entered a stadium.  He was an athlete.  He was an adept [1]Blitzball, a famous sport around Spira, player.  The crowd cheered as he entered the spherical Blitzball court.  He waved at his fans and with each wave, as if charmed, numerous fans would sigh and would fall to the ground. Signaling the start, a loud whistle was heard, and everyone began to scream.

"Go Zanarkand Abes!" A man shouted from a side.

"Don't let them defeat you, Zanarkand Strikes!" Another man cheered.

            It was also a battle between two sides in the benches.  A fan of the Abes would taunt a fan of the Strikes and vice versa.  Soon, fighting would even ensue.  Both sides would confront each other and would end up in an all out "war" in every corner of the court.  Guards would soon enter, but it seemed futile to prevent them, because of the large mass of audience rumbling each other.

            At least, this time around, everyone was too concentrated watching the game.  It was a close fight this time, and both sides have a tied score.  One could hear some players cursing at each other and a heated battle soon started.  No one was giving up now.  It was the championship after all.  Everyone was giving his best especially the young man, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.  

Going after an opponent who had the ball, he swam swiftly towards him in the water-filled court and with a sliding move, he was able to intercept the ball.  The crowd ravaged and screamed as he got the ball.  Swimming hastily, he went towards the goal of the opponent.  With his eyes fixed at the goal, he positioned himself as if doing some sort of unique move.  

"Blitz Ace! Blitz Ace! Blitz Ace!" Abes fans cheered from the benches as the fans of the Strikes started to sweat because of nervousness.

The blonde man gave a wink at the goalkeeper, and did a summersault.  The move pushed the ball high up the court and went through the spherical barrier. Chasing the ball, he then swam swiftly above the court.  Catching up with the ball, he accurately positioned his body so that the ball would hit the goal perfectly.  With a smile on his face, he finally kicked the ball diagonally towards the goal.  The goalkeeper was no sweating as he was biting his fingernails.  In a matter of seconds, without him even realizing, the ball went through the goal, and it was all over.  It was another championship won by the Zanarkand Abes.  The whistle sounded again signaling the end of the championship.  The Strikes exited the court in low spirits as the Abes jumped for joy as they carried their star player high in the air. Cheering along the way, the fans soon followed them from behind.

Leaving the fans outside, they finally reached their locker room.  All of them cheered since they had won another gold for their team.

"Nice game Shuyin!" One of the blond man's teammate said.

"Yeah! Another game won!" He smiled at them.

"Hey maybe you should teach us how you do your Blitz Ace move!" Another teammate shouted from behind.       

"Hehe! Sorry guys! It's a secret! It wouldn't be special if everyone knows about, right?" Shuyin laughed.

            Everyone laughed with him, dressed up, and left the room.  Shuyin was the only one left inside the locker room.  His mind was on a different matter.  He sat there, alone, as he thought deeply.

"Who's the star now, huh… Dad?" He whispered to himself.

            His father was also a Blitzball player, an arrogant one though.  He never did care about his family; all he cared about was his career as a Blitzball star player.  He was a cold father towards Shuyin that is why Shuyin never had a father figure to look up to.  All his life he lived full of angst and hate towards his father and that some day, he would beat his father in the game both of them bested, Blitzball.  Now, Shuyin was able to attain that.

"I'm more famous than YOU were now… Heh… I told you I'll beat you someday…"

            He sneered, packed up his things, dressed in his usual saffron and dark colored judo-like garment and his long dark shorts, and went out of the room.  Waiting for him to go out, there were still many fans outside the room.  They swarmed on him as they showed different pictures of him.  

"Hey! Can I have your autograph?" A teenaged girl shouted.

"Me too! Me too!" 

            Everyone was getting restless as Shuyin started to sign.  He was smiling as he handed it back at his fans.  At this point, he knew he truly had defeated his father in Blitzball and that thought just made him smile as he finally attained what he always wanted to achieve… It was sweet revenge for the maltreatment his father gave him.

He finally signed the last picture and the fans went away fading slowly towards the end of the mildly lit hall.  He continued to walk, and decided to go to his favorite place, [2]Luminous, an all-time favorite bar in Zanarkand.  He would usually go there to grab an alcoholic beverage as he listened to the singer on the center stage.  It was not a long walk from the stadium to the bar.  It just took him about five minutes to reach it.  He finally entered the only place he considered "sanctuary".

"Ei there! Heard ye won the championships as usual!" The bar tender exclaimed in a funny accent as he raised his arms high towards Shuyin.

"Yeah. Another win." Stoically, Shuyin said as he gave the bar tender a high five. 

"Aren't you Blitzball players scared of the war? Been goin' for more than two years now." 

            Shuyin thought for a moment.  He had just realized that a war was happening and was actually going on for more than a year.  He had never thought about it, the war. He did not care as long as the war would not hurt the Blitzball season.

"War? Nah! The War's just for politics. We, athletes, do not really care about it as long Blitzball won't stop. Let our leaders handle it. Look, it's already been a year, but the season doesn't get affected so why bother gettin' scared?" He explained.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't be too careless if I were ye. It doesn't hurt to take extra precautions."

"Don't worry bout it. I can handle myself." Shuyin winked.

"Haha! Always in high spirits ye are, that's what I like about ye. What will it be this time? The usual?"

Shuyin just nodded and the bar tender hurriedly prepared Shuyin's usual beverage.  As soon as it was finished, Shuyin grabbed it and sat on his favorite spot, the one where he could get a clear view of the songstress on stage.  Sipping on his alcoholic beverage, he waited eagerly for the songstress to arrive.

            Shuyin has always been inclined to music.  He loves them so much and has a great admiration to people who can compose good music.  He will never miss a chance not hearing someone sing in the Luminous.

            Finally, the songstress revealed herself from the audience.  There was something mysterious with this lady.  She was wearing a lilac colored "pop style" outfit, and her eyes were covered with an azure colored veil.  She stepped on the center stage, grabbed the microphone and started singing.

[1]_I know that you're hiding things…_

_Using gentle words to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream…_

_But dreams could never fool me…_

_Not that easily…    _

            Shuyin was soon engulfed by the music and was now listening intently in the lyrics of the song.  He was as if enchanted by the song as it rang in his head.  His mind soon began to turn only to the song… He could not think of anything else except the song. Not only that, he was curious about the songstress behind the azure cloth.  

_Cause a thousand words…_

_Call through out the ages…_

_They'll fly to you…_

_Even though I can't see…_

_I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings…_

            As the song finally came to an end, as the chorus was slowly fading away, Shuyin regained back his senses.  He realized that the singer was gone.  He quickly stood up and went out of the bar to look for her.  As he got outside, not even a silhouette could be seen from afar.  He sighed and reentered the bar.

"What's bothering ye?" The bar tender asked.

"No… It's nothing… Ummm… Who's the songstress?" He replied.

"Oh her… She's a newbie… I can't say I know a lot 'bout her… Sorry, can't help ye with it. Anyway, don' worry bout it she'd be back I'm sure."

"I see… Thanks."

            It was already midnight by the time he went outside the bar. Still mesmerized by the lady, he sighed as he looked into the sky as he thought deeply when he would meet her again.

*Footnotes*

[1] Blitzball – for the people who do not know Blitzball for some reason, it is a sport played inside a spherical dome filled with water as they play a game like soccer in it.

[2] Luminous – a place I made up; a hang out for people. It has nothing to do with the original game.

                       


	2. A Songstress' Agony

**Chapter 2: A Songstress' Agony**

_A light soon overcame the darkness. A lady, lying on the ground, was looking at someone as her tears flowed through her teary eyes.  She was looking at a young man also lying on the ground as blood started to go out of their bodies…_

A pat somewhere on the shoulders suddenly awakened a young lady.  She yawned and stretched her arms from side to side as she tried to get up from her fuchsia colored bed.  Rubbing her eyes with her right hand, she squinted at the person who had woken her up.

"Good morning. Having a pleasant dream?" An old man asked.

" Errr… Ummm... Huh?" She replied sleepily.

"Ho ho… Sorry to have awakened you, but it is getting late. The elder summoner is calling us to the shrine."

"No need to apologize, Uncle Maechan. I'll get dressed up. Please wait for me. You know how I'm not used to such assemblies… _Sigh…" She began to frown._

 "Hoho! You should get used to it soon."

            She finally stood up from her bed and went to her dressing room.  Choosing the appropriate dress and at the same time, thinking about her dream, she browsed through her wooden closet slowly.  However, she was having a difficult time choosing the right clothes; her mind was too occupied by the weird dream she just had.

_"Who was that… Guy?"_ She thought.

Finally, she was able to pick the garment she wanted; it was her favorite.  It was her usual lilac colored blouse with ripples all over it. "Pop Star" outfit; that was what she called it.  Combing her silky brownish hair, she finally went out of her dressing room.

"Those clothes again. Hehe… I don't understand you young ones, always obsessed with the same clothing. Hah! Kids these days…" Maechan whined.

"But I love this outfit.  It's where I'm most comfortable." She explained.

"Carry on carry on. No time for dilly-dallies. We're already late!"

            They went outside of her boarding home. Although it was already midmorning, the sun was not shining at all; only the never-ending lights of Zanarkand illumined the whole area.  They went on a corner and rode on the mini-cable car, which directed them to the shrine which was blocks away from their area.  With the swiftness of their vehicle, in a matter of minutes, they had finally reached the shrine.  

            They went out and saw the whole area flooded with people. They were no ordinary people, and all of them wore elegant robes and gowns.  She was hesitating if she should even enter since she was only wearing a normal outfit.

"What's wrong, Lenne?" Maechan asked.

"Oh… It's nothing it's just that…" She stared at her outfit and started to get red.

"Hoho… Is that it? Don't worry. In times like this, people do not care about what you wear. Besides, you're the prettiest lass in here." He laughed.

"Heehee… Stop flattering me uncle. Fine, I'll go in." She blushed.

            They were about walk in when she saw a young man passing by.  She looked at him for a while.  Her eyes began to widen; she realized that he was the man in his dreams.  Not only that, she had seen him somewhere before… 

            She left Maechan and started to follow the man.  Observing his figure intently, she walked slowly towards him. With each passing step, her heart started to beat fast.  She wanted to know why she had that dream, why he was in it, his purpose, and his role in her life.  

            Ever since she was a child, her dreams always meant something.  It was as if a vision, a warning, a sign that something would happen.  It was the reason why she was considered… "Special". Not all people were gifted with the power to "see" in their dreams, but this "gift" was the reason of her shattered dream.

            Finally, the man went to a halt.  She had finally caught up to him.  She slowly lifted her hands as she attempted to tap the man behind.  With a final push, her fingers started to touch the man's shoulders.  The man looked behind, stared at her and scratched his head.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh… Ummm… I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else… Ummm… I guess I'll be on my way." She ran quickly at the opposite direction.

            Dumbfounded, she went back to the shrine.  Everyone had already gone in when she arrived.  Sitting on the marbled stairs towards the golden arch of the entrance, Maechan, still waiting patiently, was the only one there.  She interrupted him by tapping the waiting Maechan who was mumbling by himself.  Maechan looked up and stood up.

"There you are! Where have you been?" 

"I'm sorry… I just looked around and lost myself."

"Hmmm… I see I see. The assembly would start soon. Let's enter shall we? Your father is waiting inside."

            Struck by what Maechan had said, Lenne froze and could not move.  There was something in the word, "father" that had shocked her.  Maechan waved his arms on Lenne's face to see if she was okay.

"Lenne? Lenne! Is something wrong?"

"Uh… Huh? What? Oh… Nothing… Father's there?" Lenne asked in a surprised manner.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong? …"

            Maechan suddenly stopped talking and gasped.  He had realized something that had happened in the past, something bitter.  He had forgotten it and suddenly, in a single snap, everything came back to him… He was there, watching, when the events had happened…

             _It was a cold night not more than three years ago.  It was raining really hard, and thunder and lightning struck every where, and their loud clash could deafen the ear of one who would listen.  Inside an elegant house, two people were arguing about something as their voices competed with the loud lightning strikes from outside._

_"LENNE! That will be the last concert you'll be doing!  I simply don't want that to happen to you! What part of the word, 'don't', don't you understand!?" A man shouted._

_"But singing is my life! I want to become a songstress who brings music to people. Please let me pursue this!" Lenne begged._

_"No no… It just doesn't work that way! It has been for generations that at least one member of the family becomes a summoner. You have the potential and I simply won't waste it because… BECAUSE of mere singing!" He shouted._

_            An old man suddenly interrupted their conversation.  It was Maechan, still the same in the past as  in the present._

_"Ahem… May I interrupt?"_

_"Yes Maechan. What do you have to say about this?" Her father asked._

_"Errr… Why not give the lass a chance? She won't make a good summoner if she doesn't have the heart to become one. She is an excellent Songstress.  I will never forget the day I have heard her voice for the first time… Sigh… Simply marvelous!" Maechan explained._

_"Am I hearing this right, Maechan? Don't side with her! SHE WILL BECOME A SUMMONER no matter what!"_

_"IF mother was here, she would not let you do this to me!" _

_            Lenne's mother just died recently, and with her mother out of the way, it was easier for his father to force Lenne what he wanted.  _

_"How dare you!" Her father burst in anger._

_            Fuming, her father slapped her heavily on the right cheek.  Tears flowing, Lenne just ran away and slammed the door shut. She could not do anything.  In Zanarkand, filial piety is one of the most important traits among children.  No one can simply go against it..._

            Ever since Lenne was a child, she has always loved to sing and one day dreamed to become a songstress in Zanarkand.  Her mother supported her wholeheartedly, but her father, on the other hand, disagreed and thought that it was a senseless dream.  

When her mother was alive, Lenne was able to pursue this dream.  She was a very popular Songstress during the days.  Everyone loved her music.  She could have become one of the endless stars in Zanarkand, but, when she turned eighteen, the time when her career was booming, her mother died, because of a terrible illness.  From there, her father controlled her every move, her every direction that she has to take.  Her career as a Songstress soon started to dwindle and wither away.  Forgotten by the people, she started her training as summoner.  

"Errr… You still can't forgive him, Lenne?" Maechan asked.

            Lenne simply nodded as tears gushed out from her eyes.  She had just passed the final test of becoming a summoner recently and in this assembly, her fate as a summoner would soon be foretold. Maechan held Lenne's wrist and escorted her inside the shrine.

            They went inside the great assembly hall of the Zanarkand shrine.  Everyone was cramped in.  Some were excited while some felt stoic about it.  Lenne, on the other hand, was the only one who despised the assembly so much.  She saw her father walking towards them.  He was wearing a richly looking ornament on his head and white robes with the emblem of their religion inscribed on it.

"There you are, Lenne! You don't know how it means so much to me, you becoming a summoner!" Her father said cheerfully.

"… Don't talk to me… Now you have what you want, leave me in peace at least." She said in an angry tone.

"Lenne! Don't speak to me like that! I'm your father!" He shouted.

"Hmmm… Really? Since when? I don't remember you caring about me. All you cared about is your selfish ambitions."

"YOU!?"

            He was about to slap Lenne again when Maechan grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing so. On the other hand, Lenne was freely giving her cheek to be slapped.

"You don't have to stop him, uncle, he could slap me if he wants. That's all he can do to me…" She cried.

"Please stop this… We are in the shrine. If you know what's good for your name, then this is not the right actions…" Maechan told her father.

            With an angry look, her father dropped his hands and pretended he did not hear anything and went on his way.  Soon, the crowd calmed down as their elder summoner appeared.  He had a long beard that reached the ground and a headpiece to come with his white robes.  Beside her was a woman in her mid twenties.  She was wearing an elegant aubergine seductive gown with a slit beside one of her legs and her hair was supported by a tiara. 

"Ahem… Attention everyone! As you all know, Bevelle had been at war with us since a year ago.  I am here to call your assistance once again… Incoming summoners, I ask you to help us in this all out war initiated by Bevelle.  We will not let them destroy our Zanarkand!" The elder summoner roared.

            Everyone cheered as he gave this heavy speech.  It seemed that all the new comers were in high morale as the elder summoner gave his speech.  Everyone was eager to help and was fighting their way through the sign up sheet that would enlist them in another battle that would soon ensue.  Lenne, on the other hand, was not ecstatic about any of this.  

"Aren't you going to sign up?" Someone asked her from behind.

            Surprised, she looked behind to see who it was.  It was a woman in green robes with a funny looking celadon colored headpiece on her head.  

"Ummm… In a while. I don't want to fight the crowd." She replied.

"Oh I see. My name is Bellgermine by the way. You are?"

"Lenne. You can call me Lenne."

"Ah I see. What a wonderful name."

"You look like an experienced summoner. Haven't signed up yet?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh that? Heeheehee! Yes. I had continued my training before I decided to join the war. Have to have more experience if I want to protect myself and Zanarkand." She cheerfully said. 

            Lenne wondered why they were all cheerful about this.  Is giving life freely so happy a thought? Lenne wanted to find out if what she was doing is right.  To find answers, she finally decided to line up and enlist herself to assist in the war.  As a summoner, she thought she would do it for Zanarkand and not for the prestige of his demanding father.  


	3. Meeting of Two Souls

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Two Souls**

After waiting for a long time for the line to end, Lenne was finally able to enlist herself as a summoner cadet in the war.  She sighed in relief and went back to Maechan, the only person that she could look up to as a father.  

"Well… Are you sure you want to enlist yourself in the war?" Maechan asked.

"I've decided. I will do it for Zanarkand, BUT not for my father. I am a full-fledged summoner after all." She replied coldly.

"I see… Hmmm… Well maybe someday…" 

"Maybe just maybe…" Lenne interrupted.

            Exiting the shrine, Lenne and Maechan went their own ways.  With a final wave, Lenne slowly strolled towards her favorite hang-out, Luminous. It was the only place where she could find peace; to do what she wanted without the fear of someone criticizing her actions, without someone nagging behind.  She was free there, but there was still something that made her wear that veil all the time to hide herself from the audience…    

            On the other end, Shuyin was also on his way to Luminous.  He could not get his mind off the mysterious singer.  As if in a trance, not minding the passersby, and hoping he could see her again, he sprinted towards Luminous.  He had finally reached the place and quickly opened the bar.

"Ah… There ye are." The bar tender greeted.

"Is she here?" Shuyin asked abruptly.

"Oh her... The mysterious gal you were talking' bout?" 

"Yeah." 

            The bar tender nodded deeply.  Shuyin smiled and went on his seat.  The curtains started to rise and she was there, dressed in the same clothing and eyes covered with a small veil.  The music started to play. It was the same tune as before… She started to open her mouth. As she sang the first note, Shuyin, again, fell into a trance…

_I acted so distant then…_

_Didn't say good bye before you left…_

_But I was listening…_

_You fight your battles far from me…_

_Far too easily…_

_"Save your tears 'coz I'll come back."_

_I could hear you whisper that as you walked through that door…_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages…_

_Shouting might have been the answer…_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart…_

_But now, I'm not afraid to tell what's in my heart…_

This time around, Shuyin would not let the mysterious songstress fade away again.  As soon as she had finished singing, Shuyin went for the piano and played a familiar melody.  It was a very relaxing and soothing tune that the songstress froze for a moment and stared at Shuyin.  It was a very popular tune in Zanarkand.  Not knowing it was like a grave sin.

"That's… That's…" The title was on the tip of her tongue.

"[1]Eternity Memory of Lightwaves." He continued her sentence.

"That's it… Eternity Memory of Lightwaves… I love that solemn rhapsody." She said as she was humming it.

"Yeah. The music that I've always wanted to play ever since I've learned the piano."

            Both their eyes gazed at each other, and she gasped as she saw the pianist.  It was him, the young man in her dreams.  She did not know what to do… She was confused… Now, she remembered where she had seen that face.  She stealthily walked backwards and slowly went for the door. With a glance, Shuyin stopped playing, and discovered that the songstress was leaving.

"Hey! Wait!" Shuyin shouted.

"I'm sorry. I must go. Till next time." She ran for the door.

            Standing up and moving away from the cream colored piano, Shuyin chased after her.  He had lost her once; he would not let that happen again. He must know the lady behind the veil. There was something inside his heart that was telling him to do so.  

            As he got outside, he saw her standing in front of a middle-aged man.  She froze there as she looked up towards the man.  The man burst in anger and grabbed the veil hiding her face.  Shuyin saw her face for the first time.  Her fair skin, her silky long hair, everything about her just seemed perfect for him; he was dreaming. He went back to reality and saw the man slapped the lady making her fall to the ground.

"How MANY times do I have to tell you!?" The man screamed.

"You can't rid me of my dreams! No matter how many times you hurt me, shout at me, whatever you do to me.  My dreams will keep on going! There's nothing you can do about it!" She answered back.

            The man was about to give her another slap when Shuyin interfered.  He grabbed the man's arm and locked it behind.  The man screamed in pain as he pulled his arm.  Finally, the man gave up and stopped resisting.

"Who are you!? Unhand me!" He shouted.

"Well… Well… Hurting a beautiful young lady like that… Only a coward hurts the powerless." 

            The lady stood up, limping, and glared at Shuyin as if she was offended by what he had said.  She was a summoner after all.  She had the power to slay someone at her mercy. Being called "powerless" was an insult, but then she realized she was… Powerless at a certain extent… She realized she was not able to fight for what she really wanted, her dreams, and lost to her father's will.

"That's enough." She whispered softly as she caressed her slapped cheek.

            Shuyin unhanded the man and pushed him away from her.  The man stood up and taunted him and went on his way.  He went back to her and helped her walk.  It seemed that she got sprained from the fall.

"Are you alright?" Shuyin asked.

"Ya. I'm alright. It's just that my feet… Ouch…" She yelped in pain as she tried to move. 

"Don't move too much. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Wait before you do that… Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh... Huh? Oh yeah… Forgot to tell you.  Shuyin… Wait a minute… Your face looks very familiar…?"  He said surprisingly.

"Really?" She smiled.

            Shuyin thought for a moment. Where had he seen that face? Finally, a thought struck his mind.

"Are you Lenne, the great Songstress during the days?" Shuyin asked.

"Err…" Lenne nodded.

"Really!? Wow! I knew it! No wonder your beautiful voice sounds so familiar! C'mon, shall we go then?" Shuyin said in an ecstatic way.

            He led her to a place just in the outskirts of Zanarkand where they could get some fresh air, and away from the urbanized area.  The breeze coming from Mount Gagazet was cool, which gave them a soothing feeling.  Finally, they had chosen a good spot where they could enjoy a scenic view of Zanarkand, and at the same time, a feel of the cool fresh breeze from Mount Gagazet.    

"Wow. It's the first time I've been this far from Zanarkand. So beautiful…" Lenne said as she awed in amazement.

"Eh? Really? All your life you're stuck in that urbanized area? You're missing a lot!" Shuyin laughed.

"Ya well… I never really had the freedom… You know… To explore places."

Lenne felt comfortable with Shuyin even though she only met him for the first time.  The first time they gazed at each others eyes, Lenne felt something churning inside her; Shuyin would someday play a big role in her life…

As if charmed, Shuyin's mind was also always revolving around Lenne the moment he had seen her face.  He felt a certain happiness just being with her.  He felt he was always in peace, away from the chaotic world of Spira.  It was as if he was in another world with only both of them living in it.

"Ummm… Who was that guy a while ago?" Shuyin asked suddenly disrupting the momentary silence.

"Oh him? He's… My father." Lenne sighed.

"That's your father? What a jerk… Well all fathers are I guess. My father's a big jerk too." Shuyin whined.

"Really?"

As Shuyin told his story, Lenne finally found someone who could actually relate to her problems, filial piety.  It was difficult for her to follow what her father wished her to do, but here she was, a summoner already.  

"At least you got back at him… You're a famous Blitzball star? Hehe… I didn't know that. Heehee…"Lenne giggled.

"Oh c'mon! Don't you watch Blitzball? I'm always shown in the [2]Vision Spheres! Can't believe you don't know me." Shuyin exclaimed.

"Heehee… Sorry, I don't watch Blitzball that much." 

"Ah I get it. You don't like sports that much?"

"Err… No. Never really was inclined with sports." Lenne shook her head.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you someday! Once you get the hang of it. It'll be fun!"

"I'd really love to, but…"

            Before Lenne could finish her sentence, they saw someone limping towards them.  He was man in torn clothes as if something clawed and gnashed him.  He was badly wounded and it was as if moving an inch forward could mean his life.  Shuyin and Lenne rushed towards the man to assist him.  Suddenly, before they could catch him, the man had fallen to the ground. They knelt down to see his situation.  It seemed that he would not last long.

"What happened?" Lenne asked.

"Ve… Ve… Vegnagun…" The man stuttered in fear/

"Vegnagun?" Both Lenne Shuyin wondered.

            In a matter of seconds, the man closed his eyes and lay there motionless on the ground.  Both of them were wondering who or what Vegnagun was.  However, from what they had seen, this Vegnagun was not to be taken lightly.  

*** Foot Notes***

[1] Eternity of Lightwaves – this is the intro song of FFX-2.

[2] Vision spheres – something I made up; the alternate version of the television.


	4. In the Enemy's Eyes

**Chapter 4: In The Enemy's Eyes**

The Bevellian army was in a panic.  Their ultimate weapon had become unstable and was annihilating both Zanarkand's summoners and the Bevellian soldiers.  Prime Minister Mika had once again held a meeting in the council to discuss this tragic event.

"Ahem… What is the status report as of now?"  Mika asked.

"It seems that our weapon has back fired. Both Zanarkand and our own army are in low morale. Fifty percent of our army was destroyed, while sixty five percent of theirs was annihilated." A man abruptly said.

"I see… Anything else?"

"Our weapon showed just thirty percent of its power." Another reported.

"Hmmm… Thirty percent only? And that great a damage… Hmmm… It shows to be promising ." Mika smiled.

"Errr… I suggest we should not use it again for now until everything is stable again.  It seems that our 'weapon' is too sensitive with hostility that it cannot discern who the enemy is and who is not… It would jeopardize our status if the council decides use it." A young senator suggested.

"I see… Well, who is in favor of this?"

Everyone nodded and raised their hands. The weapon was just too powerful to be controlled as of now.  It could mean the destruction of both sides in the end.

"That's settled then… What of our 'spy'?" Mika asked once again.

"Unfortunately, he hasn't reported yet…" A young man from the end of the council seats said.

"Hmmm… Ahem… It seems that he is getting too old for this. On the other hand, he may be betraying us.  Putting him there for too long could alter his mind in loving that 'uncivilized' land." Mika evaluated.

"What is to be done then? Should we send another?" Someone nearer to the grand chair asked.

"I think not… It's too risky if we send another 'spy'…  No matter, we can still manage without his assistance. I still have the ace. I think I have overestimated these summoners."

"Then why continue the war then?" The same young man asked.

"Errr…? That's an unusual question.  Are you doubting our power?"

"It's just that I don't approve of war.  In the end, both the victor and the defeated lose something… Life… Couldn't we end this or at least have a cease-fire?" 

"Hoho.. You're far too young to understand the rules of humanity oh dear senator. Humans love power and if we let them have at the present, the tides of fate could turn."

            Everyone nodded except for the man who had suggested the cease-fire.  Not knowing what to do anymore, the young senator in a garnet colored robed left the council.  In the end, they decided to incubate their "weapon" with heavy security under Bevelle for further evaluation.    

            The man from the senate returned to his place somewhere near the council.  As soon as he went in, he took out some sort of communication device.  It was sky blue and spherical.  He held it carefully on his palm and pushed a button on top of it.  Suddenly, an image of an old man in emerald colored garment and a headpiece of what looked like a bishop's.

"Is that you, [1]Ronan?" the image asked.

"Yes… Ummm…Sir." He stuttered.

"Don't call me sir; 'gramps' will do. Hoho! You are a senator after all. Hoho… What's happening in the council?" the image fixed his glasses to get a better view of the young man.

"But I wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you, 'gramps'. Anyway, it seems that the weapon has also damaged the Bevellian army.  They've decided to evaluate it more until it becomes stable again. The Prime Minister has been asking about you. What should I tell them? He already doubts your loyalty."

"Is he? Well then… I did not approve for this war from the very start. It seems that Bevelle is also experiencing problems right now. Hmmm… Maybe it's the right time to make a counter attack.  Right… Right… Elder Summoner Yevon should know about this.  Tell them Zanarkand is having conflicts right now and is lacking faith with their leader. Knowing Mika, he would fall for it."

"Right.  This could turn the tables in favor of Zanarkand, and hopefully, the war would eventually end."

"Let us hope so."

            With that, Ronan closed the device.  He dressed up to his sleeping clothes and tried to sleep.  However, the thought of the end of war could not get off his mind.  He was restless and could not sleep.  Finally, he gave up, stood up, and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water.  It was a nice thought, and if it could end all war, Ronan would pursue this plan even if it meant risking his life.

            Gramps rushed towards Zanarkand shrine to suggest to the Elder Summoner the situation in Bevelle.  This could be the great turning point, and the opportunity that Zanarkand had been waiting for.  In his haste, he almost tripped on one of the steps in the marbled staircase, but it did not stop him from rushing.  Finally, he had reached the hall and saw Yevon strolling around the shrine.

"Oh it's you, Maechan. What brings you in haste here?" The great summoner asked as he performed the tradition bow.

"_Cough… __Cough… I bring you good news." Maechan huffed._

"I see. What's this 'news' then?"

"My source tells me that Bevelle's army is in confusion right now and is in the process of reformation.  It seems that their weapon back fired." Maechan enthusiastically reported.

"The weapon that destroyed most of our troops…  I see. That's news. What do you propose we should do?"

"I suggest doing a counter attack. It could end all this… Our people will be in high morale once they hear about this."

"Attack… But it goes against what I have molded the people. We are only to defend until those blood lusting  Bevelle grow tired of it. Let them realize their faults… Resulting to violence would only prolong the war." Yevon disagreed.

"But letting them oppress Zanarkand is more risky… If they will have another chance to use 'it', I daresay not its name, it could destroy Zanarkand as well as the rest of Spira."

"What is this I'm hearing?" A voice from behind suddenly asked.

             A woman suddenly appeared behind the curtains of the shrine.  Walking gracefully towards them as she wore her tiara, she observed both their expressions.  Looking at Maechan first and gliding through Yevon, she smiled.

"Oh it's you, Yunalesca." Surprisingly, Yevon said.

"I think we should follow what old Maechan had said. We should unleash a counter attack against Bevelle. After all, they started it. Isn't that right, Maechan?" Yunalesca winked at Maechan.

Maechan, without saying anything, simply nodded.

"But what would our people say? It could destroy what they firmly believed in. I simply cannot…"

"Oh father… Maybe it's time to mold them in a different light.  It's time for us to learn to fight back. It could end all this. Wouldn't you want that to happen?"

            With that, Yevon thought for a while and simply nodded.  It seemed that his daughter had convinced him into following what Maechan had advised.  If this could end the war, then it could be their last hope.

*** Foot Notes***

[1] Ronan – the young senator of the Bevellian council. A character I made up and has nothing to do with the original FFX.


	5. A Change of Heart

**Chapter 5: A Change of Heart**

After the terrible tragedy, the news spread around Zanarkand in no time.  The citizens started to panic and stayed inside their homes.  However, there were still some who lived their lives as usual.  Some were still walking along the streets of Zanarkand; some even wanted to see what how that weapon looked like.  Suddenly, on the main vision sphere built at the center of Zanarkand, the face of Yevon suddenly appeared.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and anticipated as to what their leader had to say. Together with enormous crowd, Lenne and Shuyin were also there as they listened intently.

"Ahem… Zanarkand's people. I bring you good news! The Bevellian army also suffered from the great tragic event in the [1]Undying Lands. It seems that their weapon back fired against them too.  Now they are in a state of confusion."

            Everyone jumped for joy as soon as they heard what had happened to Bevelle.  However, this did not mean an instant win for Zanarkand.  The main plan was not yet initiated.

"I now ask all enlisted summoners to assemble in the Zanarkand shrine for a very important job."

            Everyone murmured.  Everyone was wondering what it could mean.  No one had the slightest idea what "job" could that be.  Little by little, the summoners started to move towards Zanarkand shrine, but one was still standing, doing nothing.  With a gloomy face, Lenne looked down on the ground.   

"What's wrong, Lenne?" Shuyin asked.

"Oh… Nothing… I better get going."

"To where?"

"Somewhere… You don't have to know." She said gloomily.

            Lenne tried to leave Shuyin, but he grasped her writs tightly.  Lenne tried to resist, but the grip was strong.  She wiggled her arms and with her other hand, she tried to break open Shuyin's tightening grip.  Finally, she gave up and stopped struggling.

"Please. Let me go." Lenne begged.

"I won't. What's wrong? Why don't you want to tell me?" 

"Because you don't have to know… It's better that way." She began to cry.

            Shuyin suddenly realized something.  His eyes widened and he softened his grip.  He was still hesitating, but there could only be one thing where Lenne would go.  He wanted answers…

"Are you… Are you a summoner?" Shuyin asked hesitantly.

Lenne simply nodded.

"But you're a songstress in Luminous… That can't be." Shuyin pinched himself to see if he was having a nightmare.

"No. Remember my father? He doesn't want me to become a Songstress… I was hiding, but he caught me. Now that you know, please let me go."

            All of Shuyin's dreams were shattered.  Being a summoner meant many responsiblities.  To top all of that, a summoner's life could be at risk in times like this.  He remembered what he told Lenne, Blitzball. Slowly, it started to fade away.  That thought could just remain a thought forever.

            Lenne moved away as Shuyin froze for a moment.  Eyes blinking, Shuyin went back to reality, and saw Lenne leaving him.  He chased after her.  There was at least one thing he could do.

"Lenne! I won't leave you behind… I'll be at your side always. I'll help you."

"What? Are you insane? Your life is at risk here." Lenne argued.

"So is yours… I guess we're both insane. Hahaha!" Shuyin laughed.

            Lenne laughed with him.  The thought of having someone at her side was very comforting.  Finally, she nodded in agreement.

"That's settled then. Let's go to the shrine shall we?" Shuyin said cheerfully.

            That changed the fate of Shuyin, the Blitzball player.  He never imagined himself getting involved in a war. Who would have thought that a person could change his view?  All his life revolved around Blitzball, but now, it was something different.  He had someone to fight for; someone special for him.

            They entered Zanarkand shrine together as they held hands.  Again, the assembly hall was crowded with summoners.  On the other end of the hall, they saw Belgermine coming towards them.

"Hey there, Belgermine." Lenne greeted.

"Hello Lenne. Who's that young man with you?" She whispered softly as her mouth went slowly to Lenne's ear.

"Oh… He's Shuyin! Hey Shuyin!" She called.

"Yeah?" 

"Shuyin this is Belgermine and Belgermine this is Shuyin." She introduced.

Shuyin waved at her followed by a hand shake.

"I wonder what 'job' is it that the High Summoner is asking us to do…" Belgermine thought loudly.

            Suddenly, the moment that everyone was waiting for finally arrived.  Yevon went out of the small opening together with Yunalesca and Maechan.  Lenne was surprised to see Maechan with the great summoner.  Finally, the Elder Summoner coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Listen summoners! As you all know, Bevelle is in a state of reformation right now. We have decided to initiate a counter attack."

            Everyone murmured. For the first time, the High Summoner has considered doing a counter attack.  Everyone wondered why there was a sudden change of belief; they all waited for an answer.

"Ahem… Excuse me! May I have your attention!"

Everyone became silent again.

"I know that some of you do not approve of this and find it awkward, but if it could end this war, I will gladly take that risk.  It has been going on for decades, and those blood lusting Bevellian army still does not want to stop. Now is the time to show what Zanarkand's summoners are made of. Please consider this sudden change."

Everyone nodded in agreement and cheered for their leader.  Soon, Maechan stepped forward to address the people.  The Elder Summoner stepped back to show his recognition for the old man.  Everyone was looking up.  For the first time, the Elder Summoner stepped for someone.  Lenne, too, was also surprised.  She did not know that his uncle had connections with the Elder Summoner.

"Errr… Ahem. I am honored to be able to address everyone here.  I have convinced the Elder Summoner to initiate a counter attack.  However, first of all, I want to tell all of you something… I am a spy from Bevelle.

            Everyone gasped.  Lenne almost fainted as he heard what his uncle whom she trusted the most had just said.  Shuyin caught her before she could fall and supported her.

"I know this revelation is alarming, but I, too, am against the war and I will stop it no matter what.  The Elder Summoner has trusted me so I ask your cooperation… Here is the plan: I also have a source from Bevelle and a friend who has been giving them false information.  I told him to tell them that Zanarkand is having conflicts right now and is losing faith with their leader.  Now, as soon as they fall for this bait, they would think that they could infiltrate Zanarkand easily.  They will take us lightly.  The plan enters from here, as soon as he tells me that the army is moving.  We ambush them near Mt. Gagazet's entrance.  We will send a small unit of summoners in Undying Lands, and these summoners will then retreat to Mt. Gagazet and the ambush would start. Once majority of their army is destroyed, we can infiltrate Bevelle's camp in the Undying Lands. This could turn the tables in favor of Zanarkand."

            The plan sounded favorable for Zanarkand's fate.  Everyone nodded in agreement and cheered for their strategist.  The summoners were now in high spirits.  This could be their only chance for victory.  However, Lenne was still zoning out, because of the revelation his uncle had told everyone.  It was just too much for her.

"Are you alright, Lenne?" Belgermine asked.

"Ya. I'm fine… It's just that… Uncle Maechan. I can't believe it.  No wonder he knows a lot about Bevelle."

            She was beginning to lose trust in his uncle.  Why did he have to hide it from her? That was the question that was going around her mind at the moment.  She thought he could be tricking everyone, and was actually for Bevelle. The possibility was not far from true.

"Don't worry. I know a man if he's deceiving us. He seems sincere. Don't worry Lenne. He is your uncle after all."  Belgermine reassured her.

            Maechan went down of the podium he was on and went directly to Lenne.  He knew that this revelation would hurt Lenne so much.  It was one of his secrets that he did not want to reveal unless it was extremely needed.

"Lenne? Can I have a word with you?"

Belgermine grabbed Shuyin's arm and walked away from them. It was something that not everyone should hear.  It was a very sensitive matter.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Lenne asked.

"I just… I was just waiting for the right time."

"That's what they all say…No wonder you know a lot. And… And… The man you are talking to the whole time with that device…  I saw you the other night talking to him. He's your source, right? "

"Please… I didn't come all the way here to be a spy… I've come to help Zanarkand and that's what those Bevellian folks don't know. Listen to me."

"I'm sorry… I need some time to be alone… I need to think"

            Lenne ran away from his uncle.  As Shuyin saw this, he followed her outside.  Maechan just sighed and went away.  He did not want t hurt the girl's feelings, but what was done is done.  He thought it better to leave Lenne for a while until everything was cold.

*Footnotes*

[1] Undying Lands – Another place I made up. It is similar to Calm Lands; The Calm does not exist yet during this time period.


	6. Spy's Tragedy

**Chapter 6: A Spy's Tragedy**

Maechan's mission as a spy had started five years ago before the war started.  Bevelle was already alarmed by the growing number of great summoners in Zanarkand.  The Maester simply would not allow that to happen.  They had to control their growing in number.

            Inside the council, he had called one of the greatest scholars, an old man, Maechan.  He was the best suited for the job as a spy.  Who would, after all, think that an old man could do harm? Most of all, Maechan was in debt to the prime minister.

"Greetings Maechan!" Mika exclaimed.

"Oh… Errr… Good day Prime Minister. It is an honor that you have called me in your presence. What can I do for the prime minister?" He asked hesitantly.

"I want you to go to Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand, but may I know why?" 

"I need someone to spy on them. It is very alarming that the summoners' strength have grown especially by Yevon's rule."

"But they are not doing any harm… I dare not say that you are planning a war?"  He scratched his head as if confused. 

"You can put it that way.  I cannot jeopardize Bevelle's fate. It's better if we start and not them. Anyway, they will soon start a war themselves sooner or later." Mika replied.

"But… Zanarkand does not believe in violence… I'm sure they won't…"

"Silence! I don't need any explanations! You still owe me, Maechan." 

            _Maechan__ remembered his debt to the prime minister.  It was a long time ago when he was imprisoned, because of a crime.  He was accused of murdering a fellow scholar.  He pleaded not guilty, but all the evidences pointed to him as the culprit.  Everyone firmly believed that he was the murderer.  His bad reputation grew, and he was about to be sentenced into [1]Via Purifico when the minister came._

_"Oh prime minister. I have been setup! Please believe me! Don't let them bring there! I'll do anything!" He begged._

_"Hmmm… Is that so? But evidences point to you and you are the only one who has every reason to kill the poor man.  You just cannot accept defeat do you?"_

_            There was a great competition back then between scholars.  Maechan was already at the top and so was the scholar.  The two of them were competing and were solving equations, and were delivering extemporaneous speeches.  However, Maechan lost and the very next day, the scholar who defeated him was murdered._

_"Say what you want, but please, don't put me in there! I'll do anything!"_

_"Anything?"_

_"YES! Anything!" Maechan shouted._

_"Well… As Prime Minister, I can help you, but you will be in debt to me all your life."_

_"What should I do?" _

_"Well… I won't ask it now, someday… Someday."_

_Maechan__ agreed, and from there, his never-ending debt to Mika had started.  He was forever a slave, a servant to Mika.  Sometimes, he thought that his life could have been better inside Via Purifico than staying alive being a slave forever.   _

"As you wish Prime Minister, I will then go to Zanarkand."  Maechan gloomily said.

"Good! You shall leave immediately and go to Zanarkand first thing in the morning!" Mika enthusiastically said.

            Later that night, as Maehan was packing his things, he heard a knock on his wooden door.  He walked slowly and as he reached the door, he opened it carefully.  A young man in his twenties entered.

"Ronan? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard that you are leaving. When will you come back?" Ronan asked.

"Oh hohoho… Still a long time a long time…" 

"Aw… Can't it be helped?"

"I'm afraid so… I owe my life to the minister and this is the only way I could repay him."

"Even if it's bad?"

            Maechan ignored his question and continued to pack.  He knew it was not the right thing to do, but he could not help it.

"You see lad… Sometimes, you have to do something even if it is against your will." He smiled.

"But… But..."

"Do not worry about me. Worry about yourself… You have entered a very delicate and complicated career, being a politician. Hoho…"

"But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your teachings. I wouldn't be the youngest politician in Bevelle if it weren't for you."

"You flatter me too much… Hoho…"

"But it's true!"

"Well… I'm glad that you valued the education I have given you.  Now I am fulfilled… It is one of the dreams of a teacher; it is not just mere teaching, but how the student have changed and grown because of him." He replied

            Ronan suddenly took something out of his pocket. It was a small spherical object.  He cleaned it with his robe, and handed it to Maechan.  Maechan, shocked by what Ronan had given him, almost dropped the object.

"What is this funny looking object?"  He asked.

"It's a communication device. It would be useful someday.  I'm sure you will be reporting a lot to the council, and if you want something from me, you can just click this button and I'll be there in a single snap." He showed the red glowing button.

"Hohoho… Interesting. Well, thank you for this device. It proves to be useful. Well… It is getting late. I have to rest… You too, Ronan, you still have an early day's work in the council."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be using this device too to tell you what's happening inside the council so always keep it at your side!" 

            With that, Ronan left Maechan inside the room.  With the final article of clothing packed inside his big luggage, he went to sleep.  He would have an early start the next day, and his journey would be quite long…

            After days of journey, he finally reached the city of lights, Zanarkand.  A concert was being held during that time.  Everyone was ecstatic about it, and the line inside the concert stadium was extremely long.  Everyone was restless as they waited the security to let them enter.  Maechan, being a curious man, lined up to see who the popular Songstress was.  The tickets were a sellout; it was difficult to get a ticket, but to his luck, Maechan was able to get a ticket.

            Searching for his seat, he prepared his [2]spherecorder.  Soon, the lights opened and fog started to form.  Behind the mist, the songstress finally appeared and started singing.

"Go Lenne! We love you!!!" the crowd shouted.

            It was Lenne.  The crowd roared as she sang.  Maechan was also in a trance;  Lenne's voice was so beautiful that it could tame a [3]Coeurl if she wanted.  The concert ended without Maechan noticing.  As he regained "consciousness", Maechan wanted to meet the Songstress.  He hurriedly searched for her, and outside, he saw her signing autographs.  He fought his way to her, and in no time, he was near enough to get noticed.

"You have soothed my soul, oh Songstress. May I ask a favor?" Maechan asked.

"Oh is that all? Sure." Lenne smiled.

            With that, Maechan shook the hand of the Songstress.  It felt wonderful.  Her touch gave him the comfort he needed after the long journey.

[4]"I can't believe I actually got a ticket! What a thrill… _Sigh… I was able to shake her hand like that."  He told himself       _

            Soon after, he discovered that Lenne's father worked inside the Yevon's shrine.  In no time, Maechan and Lenne's father became friends.

***

For years after he had left, Maechan was feeding the Bevelle council with information about Zanarkand.  No one knew about it, not even his new found friends like Lenne's father who worked in the shrine of Yevon.  He was using Lenne's father to get the latest update inside the Zanarkand shrine until one day…

            In a cold silent night inside his new home in Zanarkand, the communication device that Ronan had given him suddenly rang.  He jumped out of his bed and looked for the device.  Finally, he found and pressed the red button just like Ronan had taught him.  An image of the young man suddenly appeared.  However, with Ronan's expression, it was not good news at all.

"What's wrong Ronan?" Maechan asked.

"Sir! Bevelle's planning an attack at early dawn of tomorrow… It's going to get tragic in there." 

"What!? This early! Absurd…"

"I'm sorry… I tried to prevent them, but majority agreed about it. I can't do anything… They won't listen to me!"

"… I see I see…"

            Maechan was now considering telling the Elder Summoner what his true intentions were.  For the first time in his life, he felt home in Zanarkand unlike in Bevelle where he lived a life of slavery.  He was regretting all the information that he had given those cunning Bevellian council.  He did not want Zanarkand to be lost in a single snap…

            With great discernment, he rushed to the Zanarkand Shrine.  He did not care anymore what would happen to him after his revelation.  He would rather be killed than to carry the burden of guilt throughout his life.  

            With that, the destruction of Zanarkand was prevented, and Yevon decided to let Maechan live.  However, it started the Machina War from here… 

            As all of these thoughts came into Maechan, he realized he was one of the causes of war.  Sometimes, he had really wished that he did not accept Mika's offer, but it was too late…      

***Foot Notes***

[1] Via Purifico – the place where criminals are put in Bevelle. Remember FFX? Where Yuna was placed after they had been caught in Bevelle.

[2] Spherecorder – I don't know if it's the right term, but it's the cam they use to record events in Spira.

[3] Coeurl – the tiger like fiend with long whiskers.

[4] This monologue was taken from the sphere called _Zanarkand's__ Prime in FFX2._


	7. War Preparations

**Chapter 7: War Preparations**

Shuyin lost Lenne somewhere in the crowd as they left the shrine.  However, he knew where to find her, somewhere where she could find peace.  He rushed to Luminous, but to his disappointment, she was not there.  There was only one place left to look; it was where he had led Lenne, the outskirts of Zanarkand.  He quickly went there, and finally, he saw Lenne gazing at the stars in the sky.  He slowly went towards her, and sat down with her.

"You alright?" Shuyin asked.

"Ya. Don't worry about me. I just need air."

"You know… You're uncle must've had a lot of guts to tell that to everyone… Being a spy is a very difficult job to do and if it weren't for him, Zanarkand would've been lost years ago."

"You think so? But, he still lied to me… I thought I could trust him wholeheartedly, but he has his secrets after all…" Lenne sighed.

"Who could blame him?"

            Lenne thought for a moment. What Shuyin was saying made sense to her.  She realized she was acting childish.  That was all she needed to change her mind.  She held Shuyin's hand and decided to go back.

            As they were searching for Maechan, another announcement had been made.  All summoners were to assemble in the shrine.  It seemed that they were already preparing to initiate the plan.  They ran to the shrine as they fought their way in the building crowd.

"Attention!" A loud voice interrupted the noisy crowd.

            Everyone became silent as they saw the Elder Summoner, once again, addressed them.  This time, everyone was serious.  No one was smiling anymore.  In fact, some were even trembling with fear especially the newcomers. 

"It seems that they react faster than we thought… According the Maechan's source, they are already traveling towards the Undying Lands. We must act fast… Time matters. I will now assign the retreating unit in the Undying Lands."

            As the Elder Summoner mentioned names, Lenne hoped she was not part of it.  She was just not ready for that kind of task.    She preferred being in the ambush party.  As the final name was about to be called, Lenne closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as Shuyin held her on her shoulders.  

            Finally, the high summoner finished announcing the names, and Lenne was able to give a sigh of relief.  She was not part of that small unit and instead, she was assigned in Mount Gagazet as part of the ambush party, while the others would remain in Zanarkand as reserves.  

"I guess we're heading for Mt. Gagazet then…" Shuyin said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want. I understand…"

"No. I'll go with you no matter what." 

            A faint smile covered Lenne's lips. Shuyin's words were just comforting especially at this point that it could mean their lives.  At least, she knew that someone actually cared for her.

"Everyone! You all know your positions! Commence the plan!" Yevon shouted.

            Everyone exited the shrines and headed to their respective places.  The small unit that was to go to the Undying Lands was managed by Belgermine.  She was a very experienced summoner, but not everyone could see her potential.  The Elder Summoner trusted her abilities wholeheartedly.  Now was the time for them to see what she could really do.  

            Shuyin and Lenne both prepared to go to the snowy mountain.  It would be a long way to their position, and the cold breeze of Mount Gagazet could freeze them to death. Lenne dressed herself with a white colored linen robe and her favorite clothes underneath it, while Shuyin decided to wear his usual wears.

"Don't you need something to battle the cold?" 

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." He winked.

            Watching Zanarkand slowly fading away from their sight, they traveled to Mount Gagazet.  It was the first time for Lenne to have traveled away from Zanarkand's urbanized city.  They were now climbing its cliffs.  The strong winds did not seem to cooperate with them since it was blowing against their direction.  From time to time, Lenne would slip on the icy ground of the mountain, but Shuyin was always ready to grab her hand to support her.  

            They had finally reached the middle part of the mountain when suddenly a huge ice cap fell on them.  They were separated from each other as the ice cap created a huge blockade between them.

  
"Lenne! You okay there?" Shuyin shouted.

"I'm fine!" Lenne shouted back.

"You go on ahead! I'll catch up with ya!"

"Right. Be careful!"

            Lenne went on traveling as she left Shuyin behind.  Deep in her mind, she hoped that he was fine as he said he was.  The winds blew harder as Lenne went deeper into the mountain.  Using her summoner's staff to support herself, she continued to walk.  Suddenly, a huge furry fiend appeared out of the foggy mist.  Covered with snow, its face could not be seen.  It attempted to scratch Lenne with its gargantuan sharp claws as she hopped backwards to escape it.  She unexpectedly tripped on a rock camouflaged by snow, and dropped her staff.  Foot sprained, Lenne was helpless and unable to summon her aeon.  The fiend was nearing towards her as Lenne crawled away from it.  Finally, she reached a wall.  Unable to crawl further, she stopped and hoped for someone to arrive.

            The fiend was about to stab her with its claws when someone distracted it by throwing a piece of snowball on its head.  The fiend looked at the direction where the ball was thrown, but no one was there.  Observing the area, the fiend forgot about Lenne enabling her to crawl away safely.  However, in a matter of seconds, the fiend realized Lenne's escape and its attention was drawn back to her.  It screeched and jumped towards her.  Lenne screamed as the huge mass got nearer to her when a flash suddenly soared back and forth to it.  In a snap, the fiend was sliced in two and dissolved into [1]pyreflies.  Lenne stood up and saw Shuyin carrying what looked like a shining firm bar-like blade.

"You okay?" 

            Lenne nodded as Shuyin held her hands as they continued to walk to their position.  A blue fury muscular lion-man appeared out of the mist.  He looked menacing, but did not seem hostile.  

"I am [2]Kaan Ronso. Elder Summoner asks Ronosos to assist them in Mount Gagazet."

            He was a Ronso, guardian of Mount Gagazet.  Sworn to protect the mountains and the summoners with it, they dwelt in Mount Gagazet ever since Spira was created.  It was their purpose in life.

"Can we trust you?" Crossing his arm, Shuyin asked incriminatingly.

"You have Ronso word. Ronso believes in honor. Ronso never takes back word."

"They are Ronsos, Shuyin. We can trust them." Lenne reassured.

            Convinced by Lenne, Shuyin nodded and the Ronso led them to where the ambush party was.  It was quicker with a Ronso around.  Ronsos were known to be outstanding when it comes to navigating.  In a matter of time, they had finally reached the spot.

_"Now, we wait until the signal is given…"_ Both of them thought.

***Foot Notes***

[1] pyreflies – the colorful form of entity that springs out from a corpse.

[2] Kaan Ronso – a young Ronso of the Ronso tribe.  Another character I just made up.


	8. Retaliation

**Chapter 8: Retaliation**

In the Undying Lands, Belgermine was positioning the retreating party, a party more than fifty summoners.  They saw a large mob, approaching fast, coming towards them.  It must be the Bevellian army.  Belgermine smiled as she saw them fall to their trap.  However, most of the summoners were trembling in fear.  One simple mistake could lead them to their end…  

"Everyone! Focus! We have the upper hand. We must not let fear overcome us!" Belgermine shouted.

            Everyone stood into position.  Belgermine's words helped partially, but fear was still present.  No one could blame them.  It would decide their fate in the end.

            The hastening army finally reached the point.  Belgermine signaled her unit to summon their Aeons.  They had to make it realistic.  They had to make the Bevellian army to believe that they were losing or suspicion might take place.

"Take them lightly! We must act as if we are losing!" Belgermine ordered.

            One after another, the summoners' summoned their Aeons and ordered them to go to the army.  The army countered them with their advanced machina weapons.  Using their machine guns and rifles, they tattered the attacking Aeons until they dissolved.  There were some enormous mech machinas, which swiped numerous Aeons.  The summoners were losing. Thinking it was the right time, Belgermine signaled them again to stop casting and to retreat.

            The unit fled away as quickly as possible towards the mouth of Mount Gagazet.  The Bevellian army fell for their bait.  Thinking that the summoners were losing, they roared and hastily rushed towards the retreating unit.  Finally, the unit reached Mount Gagazet.  They went further in as they led the army deeper in Mount Gagazet.  Soon, the unit reached the ambush point.  They halted and waited for the army to arrive.  

            The army had reached them, but the cold of Mount Gagazet made them shiver.  The captain taunted them as if they already claimed victory, but to his surprise, Belgermine just smiled.  Becoming suspicious, the captain ordered them to move, but it was too late.  Belgermine had already signaled the ambush party to unleash their Aeons.  Now, the whole army was trapped in cold as the Aeons attacked them.  Many tried to flee, but failed.  The intense cold of Mount Gagazet hindered them to escape the wrath of the summoners.

            With the last machina destroyed, everyone cheered for victory.  Phase three was about to begin: the infiltration of Bevelle camp in the Calm Lands.  The retreating unit merged with the ambush party.  Led  by Belgermine, they headed straight to the other end of the Undying Lands where the Bevellian camp was located.  Reaching a kilometer distance from the camp, the summoners started to call out their aeons again to attack the defenseless camp.  

Suddenly, a huge machina, a gargantuan one, appeared out of the camp.  It looked like a tank with a body of a robot with broad shoulders and an arm that looked like a cannon.  It started shooting at them as they evaded the shots.  Their formation was disrupted as this machina started to attack.

"I never have expected this! I thought…" Belgermine shouted shockingly.

"We have to attack. This is their last line of defense.  Once we defeat this monster, we can destroy the camp." Lenne said.

            Belgermine nodded in agreement as she summoned her Aeons.  From the sky, three lights appeared.  Hitting the ground, three flowers blossomed.  Coming out of them, three Aeons sprouted: a girl dressed like a bee, a tall woman dressed like a red flying ant, and a fat lady dressed like a ladybug.

"Magus Sisters… I count on you." Belgermine prayed.

            Beside Belgermine, Lenne summoned her aeon.  It was one of the most unique of them all.  Not all summoners were gifted to control this kingly aeon.  Out of a dark portal, an armored stag appeared together with a man that looked menacing.  Protected by a heavy silver armor and demon-like helm, the man rode the stag. His great sword marked with the emblem of Yevon fell down from the sky as he grabbed it precisely and accurately as it reached the ground.  

"Odin, protect us." Lenne whispered.

            The four Aeons rushed towards the huge machina.  As the aeons started to attack it continuously, the machina started to cripple.  The Magus Sisters unleashed their ultimate attack, their overdrive.  [1]The three held hands as a huge ball of energy hit the crippling machina.   On the other end, Odin positioned himself as he unleashed the attack of death, [2]Zantetsuken.  His horse swiftly ran towards the machina as he raised his sword. Symbols started to form on the machina as Odin slashed the machina numerously.  With a final strike, the machina was cut in half and was destroyed.

"… Three… Two… One… Self-destruct mechanism activated…" The machina announced.

            The machina exploded.  Summoners ran for the huge rocks scattered around the Undying Lands to take cover.  On the other hand, Lenne was far too near the machina to hide from its explosion.  Suddenly, debris was coming towards her when Shuyin jumped to her rescue.  He hugged her tight with his hands as he protected the summoner from harm.  The explosion ended… The menacing machina was defeated.  Everyone roared as they cheered and headed straight to the camp.  In a matter of time, the camp was destroyed.  They had finally won a victory against Bevelle.       

*Footnotes*

[1] This is the Delta Attack sequence.

[2] Zantetsuken – the ultimate attack of Odin where he slices the opponent in half causing instant death.


	9. Wasted Celebration

**Chapter 9: A Wasted Celebration**

            Victory was in the hands of Zanarkand.  The people went out of their houses as they cheered for the summoners who have won against the Bevellian army. Shreds of different colored confetti were being thrown everywhere as the summoners marched inside the Zanarkand plaza.  It was no doubt that Yevon, despite his disagreement, was quite pleased about the outcome. Probably, his daughter and Maechan were right all along.

"We did it!" Lenne shouted cheerfully as the crowd swarmed towards them to congratulate them.

            The high summoner stepped up the tall podium, which was located in the center of the great plaza.  With his pleased countenance, he addressed the people.  The people stood and became quiet.  All were looking at their great leader as he was about to give a speech.

"Finally, our summoners have succeeded in destroying the Bevellian camp in the Undying Lands.  If it weren't for my daughter and our great strategist, Yunalesca and Maechan, this would not have been possible." He looked and bowed at Yunalesca and Maechan.

            Acknowledging their success, the people bowed together with their leader.  Maechan and Yunalesca accepted their bow by performing the traditional [1]Zanarkand greeting.  

"Let us celebrate this great victory!  There will be a great feast in the shrine."

            The people roared and cheered restlessly as Yevon announced the great feast.  All were excited to attend.  After so many years, a great feast would once again occur.  The people went back to their houses as they prepared for the feast.  In no time, everyone was dressed in elegant garments, and was already waiting outside the shrine. Despite their exhaustion, the summoners too would attend the great celebration.

            As the dark started to fall, the shrine was flooded with people.  The feast had already begun.  The shrine was brighter than usual.  Lights were placed around the great shrine.  Foods of different styles were served at the great table.  The people ate and filled themselves with the scrumptious meal.  Everyone was happy.

            Outside the shrine, Lenne and Shuyin watched the great fireworks that were being discharged in the great city.  Among them were the Sparkling Fountain, the most popular in Zanarkand, the Screaming Sirens, which were soaring high into the air as they screeched, and the Enchanted Explosion, which rose and exploded in different colors in the dark blue sky.

"_Sigh_… I hope this will never last." Lenne said as she observed the children playing with the sparkling wands as they ran back and forth. 

"Cheer up, will ya? Destroying that camp was a big loss for Bevelle.  We will win this war in no time!" Shuyin replied.

"I guess… But still… Sometimes, I get this feeling that whenever everyone is happy, something bad is bound to happen..." 

"Nah! Stop being paranoid!"

            With that, Shuyin grabbed Lenne's hand as they ran off.  Shuyin wanted Lenne to be happy.  After all, if it was not for her, they would not have beaten that machina.  They went all the way to Luminous without stopping.  When they had reached the place, Lenne was already panting.

"_Huff… Huff…_ Ha… Ha… That was tiring. Don't you ever do that again!" Lenne shouted jokingly.

"Hahaha! Just wanted to give you some air.  I think you're inside that shrine far too long that it makes you feel paranoid." Shuyin laughed.

            Lenne gave him a soft smack on the shoulders, and laughed with him.  They entered the bar and sat on one of the tables.  Shuyin noticed that Lenne was smiling as she her eyes wandered around the place.

"Something wrong?" Shuyin asked.

"… Huh… Nothing… It's just that." Losing the trance, Lenne replied.

"Just that what?"

"I'm just reminiscing. This place holds great memories for me… I can still remember the first time I sang… The first time I met… You."

"Yeah. It sometimes makes me wonder too…  It's funny don't you think that we ended up with each other just by a simple song. What was its title? It's the first time I heard it." 

"One Thousand Words… I composed it myself." Lenne smiled.

"Really? Wow… You really wanted to become a songstress huh?" 

            Lenne simply nodded and started to cry.  She was feeling sentimental all of a sudden.  For some reason, she was feeling really happy, but deep inside her, she was worried; she was worried that at any given moment, this happiness could end.  Suddenly, she hugged Shuyin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shuyin wondered.

"No… I just want to hug you. Can we stay like this for a moment?" Lenne asked.

            Shuyin hugged her tightly as he caressed her silky hair.  Suddenly, he felt something inside his heart.  It started pounding fast.  He did not understand why, but he was also feeling that something was about to arise…  

            Shuyin stopped hugging her and held her on her shoulders.  Their eyes met, and slowly, their heads started to go nearer against each other.  Soon, their lips locked into each other.  They savored the moment… They did not care if everyone could see it… It was like they were in their own little world.

"I won't leave you no matter what… I'll always protect you." Shuyin suddenly said as they finished kissing.

"I know." Lenne smiled as she hugged him again.

…

            Inside his own house, Maechan was also busy.  He was about to talk to Ronan to tell him how their ploy was successful.  Excitedly, he searched for the communication device that Ronan had given him.  He could not wait to tell his favorite pupil the great celebration in Zanarkand.  Finally, he found it and pressed the button.

"Ronan? Ronan?"

            There was no answer.  Maechan scratched his head; he was wondering why Ronan was not answering at that time of night.  He usually answered as soon as he pressed the glowing button.  He pressed it again, but to his disappointment, the device remained silent.  He figured that Ronan was probably doing something else, but fear soon formed in inside him.  Suddenly, his device started to blink.  Hoping it was Ronan, he rushed towards the device and answered it.

"Ronan? Is that you? Thank heavens you're alright! I thought you got yourself in trouble… Hoho." Ronan replied happily as he saw Ronan's face.

"Gramps… I have to… To…  Tell you something…" Ronan stuttered.

            Maechan scratched his head again.  He was surprised that Ronan was not feeling right despite their success.  Suddenly, a new face began to appear.  Maechan gasped as he saw the new figure.  

"Been a long time, Maechan." The figure replied.

"Mika! I should've known! Where's Ronan!?" Maechan shouted.

"Please be calm. Do not worry. The boy is 'still' unharmed despite his treasonable act." He replied focusing on the word, 'still'.

"If you harm him, you'll see!"

"How brave of you to say that… Too bad you won't be able to do anything in time.  You are, after all, miles away from here. What can a coward like you actually do? Hahaha!"

Mika taunted.

"How dare you!? All these years I've served you, but I realized I was wrong. I'd rather die in Via Purifico than becoming a slave under you! How I regretted accepting your deal."

"Har har… You told me you would do anything. You brought the misfortune to yourself, Maechan. You cannot blame anyone for that."

Maechan remained silent.

"Anyway, I have not contacted you here to reminisce about the past.  I wish to congratulate you in your… Should I say... Victory? Against the Bevelle. It was very tricky especially using one of the senators as a spy to mislead the council.  How ironic: a spy using another spy.  Isn't that funny?" Mika sarcastically said.

"Tch! Leave the lad alone! It is I who has issues with you!"

"Hmm…? I am afraid that is not so… The 'lad' committed treason and it is your entire fault.  The lad has potential if he was only shaped right… _Sigh… Pity… What a waste. I guess I will have to kill him then."_

            Maechan shouted his loudest.  He wanted to go to Bevelle to save his pupil, but it simply was not possible.  Suddenly, he heard a rifle being readied.  All he could do was to shout.  Finally, he heard the trigger being pulled, and a loud shot was heard.  With a thump, a body fell to the ground.  All Maechan could do was to cry…  He could not bear it, the death of his pupil.

"Tsk… Tsk… Condolences. Next time, if you want to send another spy, do it discreetly.     I may not have acquired revenge from Zanarkand yet, but this would do.  However, any time soon, make Zanarkand prepare for the worst.  Who knows retaliation could actually be… Should I say… Now?" Mika laughed.

            The device was cut off and a buzzing sound from the other line occurred.  Slowly, Maechan turned his off as he felt guilt inside his heart.  He wanted to kill himself right then and there.  He was about to do it, but killing himself at that moment would not help at all… He realized it was one of Mika's plan, to make him commit suicide.  He gasped as Zanarkand could be falling into a trap.  He rushed towards the shrine to tell what had happened.     


	10. Ambushed

**Chapter 10: Ambushed**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Zanarkand, an explosion was heard.  It was not fireworks; it sounded more like coming from grenades.  Soon, most of Zanarkand's frontal parts were in flames.  People started to panic and were running from place to place.  They tried controlling the fire, but it spread faster than their manpower.  Maechan failed to reach Yevon in time.  However, as soon as he had received the news, he commanded all summoners to assist in vanquishing the fire that was eating Zanarkand.

            Lenne and Shuyin saw what had happened.  They were one of the first to witness the chaos.  They hurried towards the dancing flames to assist the other summoners.  Shuyin rescued the civilians while Lenne cast spells to put the fire out.  Suddenly, behind the flames, a whole unit of the Bevellian army appeared.  They all gasped; they were not prepared for another battle.  

"I thought… I thought…" Lenne gasped.

            Yunalesca appeared out of nowhere.  She organized the summoners in the battle field.  In no time, they were in position.

"Listen! We may have been ambushed, but if we had defeated them in the past, we can defeat them again!!!" Yunalesca shouted.

            The summoners cheered and readied themselves for battle.  Soon, they summoned their Aeons once again as the large company rushed towards their spot.  Yunalesca summoned her Aeon.  With her hand raised to the sky, a light hit the ground.  From the sky, an enormous dark dragon flew to the ground.  Making the ground tremble, it roared.

"Finally, Bahamut. Show them your power." Yunalesca commanded.

            With its big wings, it flapped backwards and knelt on the ground.  With its wide mouth open, a burst of energy suddenly formed.  Twitching its head, it released the big mass of energy.  The blast devoured the machinas as it dissolved with it.  After the great attack, the Bevellian army lost a huge number of troops.

            The summoners were in high morale after Bahamut's attack.  In no time, the large unit of the army decreased in numbers until everything was destroyed.  The fire was the only obstacle for them to overcome.  Gathered the Aeons together into one, they cast a huge amount of energy ending the flames.  

            They had finally won another battle, but majority of Zanarkand was destroyed because of the fire.  An assembly was once again issued by the high summoner to discuss the alarming matter.

"Zanarkand may have been greatly damaged, but it is still not the end as long as we are still here.  As summoners, we are the guardian of our city; the protector of Zanarkand.  They may have unleashed a counter attack faster than we thought, but let us learn from our mistake. We have taken Bevelle too lightly and became careless.  Can I have your support and hear me out?" Yevon asked.

Agreeing with their leader, the summoners cheered loud as ever.    

"I am sure that this is not yet the final strike of Bevelle. I am sure they have some trick inside their sleeves.  I order all summoners, excluding no one, to go into the frontlines of the Undying Lands.  We must act with swiftness. We must hold them to the very end.  Together, we can defeat Bevelle." 

            Everyone murmured, but it was all that they had.  It was an all or nothing tactic.  The plan could wipe all the summoners in one blow, but the plan also had the highest chance of gaining victory.  Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you. We shall form immediately!" Yevon announced.

            Everyone clapped and exited the shrine as they prepared themselves to form in the outskirts of Zanarkand.  Lenne was about to leave, but Shuyin grabbed her hand.  He would not let him go.

"Lenne! You'll get yourself killed! I won't allow that!" Shuyin reasoned.

"I'm sorry, but I must…" Lenne replied.

"There's got to be another way! I simply won't let you!"

            As they were arguing, the depressed scholar interrupted them.  He was in his saddest moment.  Losing an important pupil was the only thing that could hurt a teacher the most.  

"You! YOU! It's all your fault!" Shuyin grabbed Maechan.

"Go ahead. Kill me… My life has been ruined ever since I followed Mika. I do not care anymore." 

            Lenne grabbed hold of Shuyin to prevent him from doing something to Maechan.  Although he had tricked everyone, Maechan was the only father figure she had ever since he met him.

"Stop it, Shuyin. It's not entirely his fault. Zanarkand became careless and this was the outcome." Shuyin slowly loosened his grip on Maechan.

"I wish I could do something, but we have no choice. If the war will continue, Zanarkand would truly be lost." Maechan grieved.

"No! NO! I won't accept that! Don't give your life freely!" Shuyin started to shed a tear.

"I'm sorry… I must go. I don't want to do this, but it has to be done. If this could save Zanarkand, I would gladly do it. Good bye… Shuyin!"

            Crying, Lenne quickly left the shrine as Shuyin chased her.  Shuyin reached outside, but there was an intense fog because of the commotion.  Lenne was nowhere to be seen in the area. He knelt down on the ground…  Suddenly, his eyes widened as if he had an idea in mind. He stood up.

_"Vegnagun… Right. I'll give those Bevellian freaks a taste of their own medicine."_ Shuyin thought.

            He saw Maechan appearing out of the mist.  Thinking that Maechan could be of help, he went to him.  After all, Maechan was formerly a scholar of Bevelle.

"Hey gramps! Vegnagun was the reason why Bevelle became unstable, right?" 

"Errr… Yes. Why do you ask?" 

"Can you lead me to him?"

Shocked, Maechan gasped.

"You are not thinking of using it, are you?"

"What if I am?" 

"Abusrd! Preposterous! You knew how that thing created havoc on both sides. You can't use it!" Maechan exclaimed.

"But it is possible to work, right? Will it save Lenne if I use it?

Maechan remained silent. He knew that it was possible to save Lenne, but it was risky.  Infiltrating Bevelle itself meant death already.  It was simply impossible to get into Bevelle unnoticed.  He did not want to say anything; he did not want to mislead the boy.

"Err… Ummm…" He stuttered.

"Answer ME!" 

"Well… There is a chance, but it is unlikely…" He slapped his big mouth.

"So there is a chance. I'm willing to risk it!"  Shuyin exclaimed.

"Can you lead me there?" 

"I simply cannot."

"Well then, I'll just have to get in there myself!" 

            Maechan hesitated.  Without his help, Shuyin would lose his way inside Bevelle. Bevelle was a vast city manned by machine.  With fully proofed security, it was near impossible to get in without a navigator.

"Wait!" Maechan shouted at the running Shuyin.

"Well?" Shuyin stopped.

"Fine… Fine… I'll lead you to it then. I cannot bear another life lost because of me…" Maechan mourned as he thought of Ronan.

"Well then! Let's go!"

            In no time, both Shuyin and Maechan traveled to Bevelle.  They took a different route in Mount Gagazet so that the legion of summoners would not see them especially Lenne; she would not have agreed if she had heard about it.  They reached an old road in the Undying lands in no time. Taking that alternate route, they were successful in evading the moving legion.  

"We won't make it in time if we walk." Shuyin whined.

"What do you suggest then?"

            Shuyin spotted a yellow feathered fluffy ostrich-like bird, a chocobo, and pointed at it.  Slowly, he stealthily walked towards it; one false move could scare the chocobo away.  Inches away from the unwary chocobo, Shuyin jumped at it.  The chocobo squeaked as Shuyin wrestled the poor chocobo.  After a while, the chocobo grew exhausted as Shuyin finally pacified it.

"Pretty barbaric… But effective." Maechan criticized.

            Shuyin laughed as both of them hopped on the back of the tips chocobo.  Regaining balance, the chocobo jogged away as he steered it to Bevelle.  Finally, in a matter of time, Shuyin would reach Vegnagun and hopefully save Lenne and Zanarkand from Bevelle.  


	11. Infiltration

**Chapter 11: Infiltration**

            In three days, they had finally reached the borders of the rebuilt Bevelle camp in the Undying Lands.  Reaching the fully guarded camp, they stopped and dismounted on the chocobo.  With Shuyin's pat, the chocobo went away.  They surveyed the camp and settled in a nearby area where they were subtly seen.

"Tight security, huh?" Shuyin murmured.

"It appears so." Maechan agreed.

"I guess we have to kick their asses off!" Shuyin exclaimed.

"Hmph! Are you insane!? You won't even reach Lake Macalania if you do that! We have to be discreet to avoid commotion… We need a guise."

            Looking at the two guards who were on watch nearby, Maechan whispered his plan to Shuyin.  Shuyin put his fingers on his chin and nodded in agreement.  They were going to use those guards' uniform to infiltrate Bevelle.

            Carefully, they hid in the tall grasses and waited patiently for the two guards to fall into a vantage point.  Observing them intently, Shuyin readied his blade.  In no time, one patrolled in the area; Shuyin grasped the opportunity and knocked the Bevellian guard unconscious as he stripped him to nothing.  Finally, with a final blow, he stabbed him vengefully.

"You need not do that. Why?" Maechan asked.

"That's one for destroying Zanarkand, and this one is for the lives they have taken away. Someday, these arrogant bastards will soon learn how to bow to us!" Shuyin exclaimed as he delivered another stab on the unconscious soldier.

"But, as much as possible, we must preserve life; that's what Yevon taught the people."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever… And look where it had led us." Shuyin argued.

            Maechan remained silent.  Sometimes, he wanted to believe that violence is the key.  After all, if they remained silent, it could just encourage the army to attack them whenever they wanted to.  

"Hmmm… True that some people think that they can take advantage of others, and if the weak do not let them, oppressors, know they can't, they will just continue to abuse the people weaker than they… But, don't you think that violence harms the one who does it as much as the receiver?" Maechan replied.

"Nah! As long as you get them before they can retaliate!"

            Another soldier went in the area.  He was looking for his partner whom Shuyin had killed a while ago.  Using a flashlight, he searched the area.  Suddenly, he saw blood trails along the tall grasses.  He gasped and quickly took out his communication radio.  He was about to call for back up when Shuyin jumped from behind and slit the neck of the helpless guard.  Finally they have two uniforms.

"Finally!" Shuyin exclaimed.

They took their new found crimson uniforms and quickly dressed up.  It was a good fit.  They disposed the body in the tall grasses where it was imperceptibly hidden.  They went towards the entrance to the camp.  The other guards were suspicious with their looks, but in the end, it was convincing enough. Finally, they granted them entrance.  

"What next?" Shuyin whispered.

"See that slope going upwards? We go there." Maechan said.

              They were about to leave when a Bevellian guard dressed in a captain's uniform halted them.  Heart pounding, both of them stopped and looked behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" The captain scrutinized them.

"Err… Ummm… To Bevelle… Uhhh… Sir!" Shuyin stuttered.

"Har har… You're new around here, are you? No one leaves this camp! That's an order!"

"But sir!"

"You dare oppose a captain!? The soldiers they give me these days!" The captain whined.

            As they were having an argument, another guard approached them and disrupted the captain.  

"Sir! We have received news from our spies scattered around the Undying Lands that the summoners are encamped in the foot of Mount Gagazet."

"What!? This early? What are those ruffians thinking!? Didn't we just destroy majority of Zanarkand?"

"It appears that they are going to retaliate quicker than we thought."

"This is bad… We are not fully prepared yet… No matter, tell our men to work double time! NOW!" the captain shouted.

            The messenger ran away to announce the new order of the captain.  Meanwhile, Maechan thought of a wonderful idea.  Eyes wide, he tapped the captain's broad shoulders. 

"What do you want now? Did you just here what I said?" The captain yelled.

"Err… Yes… But, I have a suggestion if you would allow me to say."

"Spit it out then?"

"As you can see, we are incompetent soldiers… I am too old to fight and this lad is inexperienced to even follow orders. I suggest we just head to Bevelle and report this incident than send a more competitive soldier."

"Hmmm…"

Hoping for a good answer both of them started to perspire.

"You have a point there… Fine then. I grant you permission to go to Bevelle and tell them to send back up as soon as possible!" 

            Inside them, they wanted to shout with joy.  They had deceived the captain and were now on their way to Lake Macalania.  They quickly went upwards the long slope of the Undying Lands.  When they reached the top, Maechan was panting, but Shuyin was still full of energy.

"_Huff… Huff…_ Wait. I need a moment's rest."

"We don't have time! The summoners are already in the foot of Gagazet. It could start in no time." Shuyin yelled.

            Shuyin grabbed Maechan's hand and ran inside Lake Macalania.  It was a maze inside the dark forest.  There were many forks and intersections to take.  After some time, they were going in circles.

"I thought you know this place! Where the heck are we?" Shuyin complained.

"That was many years ago… If you would just wait and let me think!" Maechan yelped.

            Maechan observed the surrounding area.  He took out something from out of his pocket.  It was an ovular shaped with arrows pointing with the labels: N, S, E, and W. He pressed another button and a red dot appeared.

"And what is that?" Shuyin examined the unusual object.

"A Bevellian compass. Come on now. We'll be there in no time."

"Why didn't we use this a while ago?" Shuyin slapped his face as if frustrated.

"You were grabbing me here and there! How can I get it out? Hmph! Nevermind! Arguments won't take us anywhere. Let us carry on!" Maechan exclaimed.

            With the compass as the navigator, they were finally able to reach the city of Bevelle in no time.  It was huge and there were machinas everywhere as guards patrolled the surrounding area.  Shuyin was in awe as he looked around…

"So this is Bevelle… Now, where's Vegnagun?"

"Quiet! If someone hears you, it's all the over! Come!"

            Maechan led him inside the Bevelle council hall.  He operated the lift and went underground.  The security was tighter than ever.  The guards were everywhere as they rode the escalator-like transportation.  

"So this how Bevelle looks like…"

"Yes… It is like a maze in here.  Be careful, security's at its tightest."

            They reached an area with eight power generators.  These generators were the main security lock before they could reach the dwelling place of Vegnagun.  Using another lift they went down.  Maechan operated the generators like a pro.  In no time, spiraling platforms started to form, which led them into the next area.

"Not bad for an old man. You really are a spy." Shuyin commented.

"Hmph! I'd rather be called a scholar!" Maechan replied as if offended.

            It was another maze inside the Bevelle underground.  They ran back and forth as they tried to search for the machina.  

            After hours of running, they finally reached another lift.  This was the final lift before reaching it.  However, as they reached the inside, there were a huge number of guards; they were more than the guards in the Bevellian camp in the Undying Lands.  If they tried to force themselves in, they would surely be killed.

"This is bad… We can't possibly enter it with security such as this." Maechan looked around.

"I won't turn back now… I'm so near. I have an idea. Hehehe…  Is there a control center around here for the alarm?"  

"Errr… Yes, but the main vault of Vegnagun will be shut down.  It will be impossible to enter after sounding the alarm."

"Hmmm… We have to split up. I'm sure you can control the alarm system in here. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"That's good.  I will stay here while you sound the alarm.  After the alarm is sounded, I'll enter the vault before it closes." Shuyin planned.

            They split up as Maechan headed for the opposite direction as Shuyin went to the vault as he waited for the right moment to arrive.  He was too near yet too far from getting Vegnagun.  His and Lenne's fate would depend on Vegnagun.  It was their only chance, their only hope. 


	12. A Failed Attempt

**Chapter 12: A Failed Attempt**

            Searching for the control room, Maechan traced his way outside, and entered the Bevellian maze.  From corner to corner, he investigated carefully, but also hastily.  Every moment counted; the fate of the summoners was in their hands.  Finally, going to another corner, he found a mechanical sliding door.  

"This must be it…" He murmured.

            Examining the motionless door, he searched for a method to open it.  He saw a small computer device beside it as he moved his hands against the wall.  He realized he needed an I.D. card to enter the control room.  Suddenly, he saw a soldier walking towards him.  The soldier stopped as soon as he saw Maechan, and was suspecting his character.

"What are you doing here?" The soldier asked.

"Errr… It appears that I've lost my key to enter the control room." Trembling, Maechan replied.

"Hmmm… Really now?"  the soldier crossed his arms across his chest and his faced formed a sarcastic look.

"You don't believe me, do you?  I'm a forgetfull old man. Please pardon me." Cunningly, Maechan acted.

"Fine fine! I'll let you go this time."

            With that, the soldier took out his I.D. card as Maechan ecstatically waited behind him.  Finally, the door opened.  Maechan entered it and saw a room full of computers and analyzers.  As the soldier left him, he grinned.  

"Never underestimate an old man." He said in his breath.

            He closed the doors as he entered.  Quickly, he searched for the security alarm and checked all cameras if everything were in place.  He saw Shuyin waiting impatiently in one of the cameras.  After a while, he finally found the security alarm.  Nervously, his hands closed in the button.  With a push, the whole room went red and a deafening siren could be heard.  

            He went out of the control room and quickly exited the area to avoid anymore encounters from the soldiers.  From area to area, fork to fork, soldiers were running back and forth as if they were panicking.  On the other hand, Maechan went their opposite direction to check Shuyin.

            The alarms were ringing in Shuyin's ears.  This was the signal for him to move in.  The soldiers did not notice him going to the other direction, the path to Vegnagun. Heart pounding, He was running faster than ever as he tried to beat the closing entrance to Vegnagun.  With a slide, he successfully entered Vegnagun's abode; he was alone.  It was a vast dim lit room with a path going to the center.  Slowly, he walked deeper as he explored the area.  Reaching the center, he finally saw a gigantic demon headed machine with sinister eyes.  Dormant, it lay there like a sleeping monster. At last, he saw Vegnagun with his very own eyes; the ominous machina that could save the summoners.  He smiled as he thought that finally, he could save Lenne.  

[1]"You know you're all I can count on to save Lenne." He told the sleeping machina.

            Vegnagun was in his grasp.  In a matter of time, he would be able to control it and destroy Bevelle in a blink of an eye.  He was about to climb up to its cockpit when suddenly the doors behind him opened.  The room went red, and the alarms began ringing.  He looked behind; he saw a group of soldiers pointing their rifles at him.  He tried to escape, but he was surrounded.  He saw Maechan, handcuffed, at the back.  

"Hands up! Drop your weapon! You're surrounded!" The captain shouted.

            Giving up and dropping his weapon, he raised his hands into the air.  They walked towards him and grabbed him from behind, and pushed him towards Maechan.  The soldiers reformed and led them into prison…

…

_[2]"No I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong! I know your listening! If she was your girl, what would you do!? How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon!? It was the only way I could save the summoner!  What would you do if you were me? I want to see her…"_

_            Inside a dark prison room in Bevelle undergrounds, a man was shouting at someone.  He was trying to break open the cage as he tried to grab the soldier watching him.  Soon, he realized it was useless to even fight, and knelt down…_

_[3]"The only reason the war's dragging on because Zanarkand refuses to surrender!" the officer shouted._

_"You're wrong! If you'd stop attacking, there wouldn't be a war!"_

_"We're not falling for that!"_

_"Someday… You're precious weapon will end up destroying you…" Shuyin threatened as he shook the cage. _

            A woman, Lenne, from the other side suddenly woke up.  She was panting and perspiring, because of the nightmare she had just experienced.  She went out of her camp and looked at the fields.  It was still dark… The war had not started yet…

"Shuyin… Where did you go?" She thought.

            Suddenly, she realized something. Her eyes began to widen; Shuyin was inside Bevelle, and there was only one reason why he had gone there, Vegnagun.  Lenne rushed quickly back inside her camp and prepared to head towards Bevelle.  She did not care if she would die in the journey.  She had to stop Shuyin from using Vegnagun, and at the same time save Shuyin from the hands of Bevelle.  If she would still wait for all of them to move, it would be too late for her.  After she had finished packing up, she quickly headed out of their area.  Suddenly, Belgermine caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Well… Ummm… I have to go… He's in danger."

"You mean Shuyin?" 

"Yes. Please let me go… He doesn't have much time left to live.

Belgermine thought for a moment.  It was a double-edged decision.  Either way, she knew Lenne would die…  All of them would die.  This was their final blow against Bevelle.  This was all that they had.  Finally, Belgermine nodded.

"Hmmm… I guess I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"No…"

"Well then… It's useless to even stop you. Go now. Time is running short! I bid you farewell! Good luck!" Belgermine exclaimed.

            Lenne smiled as she hugged her for one last time.  She jumped at the back of one of their chocobos and fled into the vast green fields of the Undying Lands.  She hurriedly drove all the way to the Bevellian borders.

            She got there soon enough to see the soldiers forming.  She hid behind the tall grasses as she waited for an opportunity to arrive.  They were more than a thousand battalions readying to attack Zanarkand.  Lenne gasped as she saw them marching away.  From the west, she saw a big cliff connected to the Bevellian camp; that was her only way to get in unnoticed.  She had to climb up without using herAaeon; it will make a big commotion if she would use it.  Without relying on it, she began climbing the steep cliff.        

            After hours of climbing, she finally reached the top.  She was panting and was on her knees as she rested.  Her hands were bruised, because of the sharp chunk of rocks that she was clinging on as she climbed the cliff.  Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her way.  She quickly ran to the small bushes to hide.  

"Have you heard? There's a guy who actually got inside Bevelle without being seen!" A soldier from the slope said.

"Yeah. Heard that… But they caught 'im. They say he tried to control Vegnagun."  Another replied.

"Really? Good thing! He got caught… It's all over for us once he takes control of Vegnagun." 

            The two soldiers faded as they went deeper into the next area. Lenne went out of the leafy bush, and walked cautiously into Macalania forest, a place she is not very familiar with.  She delved deep into the forest, but as she got deeper and deeper, she did not know that she was getting lost. Fork to fork, curve to curve, they were all similar, and without a navigator to assist someone who dared to go in Lake Macalania, he would surely be lost.

Soon, she realized she was going in circles.  Inside the area, she figured out that there was the same exact tree as before.  She was trembling in fear.  Her life could end inside the forest, but she was not giving up.  She would not waste her efforts just to save him.

_"I'm coming for you… Shuyin… Just hold still…"_ she thought.

            Suddenly, she saw a blue butterfly prancing around the area.  The butterfly flew in the northern area. As it slowly flew away, Lenne followed it; that butterfly could be the only way to figure the exit to the mazelike forest.  Soon enough, after she had followed the winged insect for an interval, she finally saw a light illuminating the area.  She quickly followed that light, and in no time, she was on the Bevelle city borders. Hoping to find Shuyin soon, she wasted no time, and went up the icy slope.

*Footnotes*

[1] This was taken CGI when Shuyin first saw Vegnagun in FFX-2 

[2] This is taken from the "Journey Started" Treasure sphere.

[3] The whole dialogue is taken from the "Gaol" Treasure sphere.


	13. The Road to Hell

**Chapter 13: The Road to Hell**

            The Bevellian army was nearing the Zanarkand borders.  They were now in position a few miles away from the camp.  The Zanarkand summoners were now forming their line of defense.  Every single summoner was in the front lines as if willingly to sacrifice their lives freely.  The Elder Summoner Yevon, together with Yunalesca, was there to lead them in the assault.

"Don't fear those machina-using fools!  They should fear us!  If they want war, we'll give them one! Prepare yourselves!" Yevon shouted.

            In a matter of time, the Bevellian army started to march in their position.  The summoners were trembling, but they still had enough courage to stay in their position.  Soon, they started to summon their Aeons.  After some time, the field was crowded with different creatures.  Valefor, a winged birdlike Aeon, started scouting on the army's position.  Shiva, the azure-colored goddess with a winter's heart, cast a snowstorm to stall the army from pushing further.  

Slowly, as the army attempted to fight Shiva's storm, they started to dwindle in numbers.  Some machinas started to malfunction while some soldiers could not fight the cold and froze to death.  Shortly, most of them were still able to resist Shiva's cold.  Ifrit, the beast with the hands of fire, suddenly appeared; it was their second line of defense.  The Aeon pulled out a big chunk of flaming rock with its muscular hands, and threw it at the approaching army like a huge blitzball. A whole column of machinas exploded as they were hit by the fast approaching rock.  Being summoned, another Aeon, Ixion, the lightning horse, appeared out of a dark amethyst portal.  Its horn began to spark as it unleashed several bolts of lightning.  A unit of machinas began to short-circuit and crippled on the ground. .  However, as if unharmed, the army continued to march.      

"There's too many of them!" Belgermine shouted.

            As the summoners began to step backwards, Yunalesca appeared and summoned her Aeon, Bahamut.  It started to fly around the army and started to shoot its impulse attack on the army.  Hundreds of dark colored spheres began to hit the area of the army.  The army started to retaliate.  Using their heavy artilleries, the machinas began to shoot Bahamut, as well as the other Aeons.  Bahamut fell on the ground as it crawled away from the menacing army.  Soon, the army reached their desired position.  They readied their weapons and positioned themselves for a full offensive attack.

"Show no mercy! Attack!" the captain shouted.

            Another bloody battle soon started.  The two forces, split in two, started to merge in an all out battle.  Loud cries could be heard as both group started to slaughter themselves.  The fogs of war soon started to form.  The Aeons started to fade in defeat.  Many summoners were killed in the battle field.  Zanarkand began to fall.  

            On the other side of the field, Bevelle, Lenne was fighting her way towards Shuyin.  Despite her discreet entrance, she was seen by one of the guards and the sounding of alarm started.  Without any other choice, Lenne summoned her Aeon, the great Odin, and fought her way inside Bevelle.  The guards were no match against her powerful Aeon. They were shooting at her, but Odin's blade deflected the bullets as it sliced their body in two.  Soon, she reached the council hall.  She investigated the area to find the way down to the undergrounds.  Although it was her first time to have reach Bevelle, she seemed familiar with it deep inside;  it must be because of the dreams she had envisioned.  She found a switch inside a small room and pressed it.  The lift outside the hall started to operate.  Together with Odin, they rode the lift down.  

            She reached the labyrinth-like area of the undergrounds, which was operated by many lifts and escalator-like devices.  From fork to fork, she operated different switches to reach the chamber where the next area was located.  On their way, they were confronted by different machinas.  However, with Odin's Zantetsuken, they rendered useless.  Finally, they reached the exit of the labyrinth-like area of Bevelle. 

            In the next area, they saw a hole on the ground; it was a big one.  Lenne looked down, but because of its deepness, she could not see a thing.  She rode Odin's stag as both of them jumped down the hole.  

            They reached the power generators; the main security system of Bevelle.  She tried to solve its puzzle, but after she had deactivated one of them, the alarm rang, and everything started to operate on its own.  At its center, a creature flew up.  It had the wings of an insect, with two scythe-like hands to slice its opponent to pieces.  Its crimson eyes were focused on them.

            It is a creature known as the [1] Spectral Keeper.  For years, this creature has protected the Bevelle undergrounds from outside forces.  Its sharp scythe-like hands are sharp enough to cut one's body into two without that person noticing it.  

            Lenne stepped backwards as Odin went in front of her; a battle soon ensued.  The insect attempted to slice them, but Odin blocked it with its blade.  Doing a counter attack, Odin slashed the creature on its body.  With Odin's successful hit, the creature screeched in pain.  The creature burst in anger, and cast a spell on Odin. Vulnerable from the spell,   Odin's body began to get heavy, and his moves started to slow down.   The creature screeched as if laughing and went towards Odin.  With Odin's whole body slowed down, the creature was successful in slicing him for a myriad of times.  He started to weaken.  

Lenne gasped as she witnessed the scene.  She quickly looked for a dispelling tonic to use on Odin.  Luckily, she found one.  Quickly, she threw the tonic at Odin and in no time, he regained back his speed.  Odin stood up as the creature started to withdraw again.  Odin rushed towards it and pierced his sword right into its heart.  The creature yelped and fell down.  With one last breath, the creature faded.     

The center formed a spiraling staircase going deeper into the undergrounds.  Lenne assisted Odin as she cast a healing spell on him.  They continued their way downwards.  More soldiers confronted them below the spiral path.  Odin continued to battle as he protected Lenne behind her.  With the last solider slain, they ran quickly inside to avoid anymore confrontation.

            Meanwhile, Zanarkand's summoners were losing morale as the army slaughtered them.  The army's battalions were too many for them, and still kept on coming as they defeat one unit to another.  Many withdrew from combat as the army went nearer into the camp.  Yunalesca was distressed and yelled at them to go back to the field, but some lost the faith to battle.  

"What are you doing!? You can't leave the field! Zanarkand's fate is in your hands!" She shouted as she saw more summoners withdrawing.

"… We can't hold them much longer.  The summoners are in low spirits… They think it's fatal to continue. We need back-up."  Belgermine said.

 "Hmmm… I guess we have no choice. Sound the horn." Yunelsca murmured.

"A practical idea. We need the Ronsos' help.  I'll stall them for now."

"Do what you can, Belgermine. We will never forget your bravery."

            Yunalesca signaled to sound the horn.  Soon, a loud honk could be heard everywhere.  The Ronsos began forming at the foot of Mount Gagazet, and marched towards the Zanarkand camp to heed assistance.

            Belgermine, still full of courage, fought the army, together with Yunalesca's Bahamut and a couple of summoners left, with her three Aeons, the Magus Sisters.  The sisters swiftly attacked each nearing machina.  Mindy, dressed like a bumblebee Aeon and smallest among the sisters, started to shoot her stings on the enormous machina mech, which was approaching them.  Cindy, dressed like a ladybug Aeon and fattest among the sisters, jumped high into the air, neglecting gravity, and squashed the soldiers that were forming nearby.  Sandy, the dressed like a red flying ant and the tallest among the sisters, hurled her sharp blades, forming a flaming line, at the army.  

However, their efforts were useless.  Soon, more machinas started to appear to compensate the attacks.  Belgermine stared at the newly approaching group.  She knew her end would come soon.  With a final attack, she ordered her Aeons to form their Delta Attack.  They formed a triangular arrangement as they blasted the army with one last blow.  With the intense attack, fog began to form as it hid the outcome of the attack.  Hoping that it was the end, Belgermine crossed her fingers.  However, she felt the ground tremble and many more came out.  Losing hope, she knelt on the ground.  The machinas started attacking them with their automated machine guns.  The sisters, exhausted, blocked each bullet to protect their summoner.  In no time, unable to resist further, they soon faded together with the other Aeons leaving their summoners behind.  

"Give up summoner! You don't stand a chance against the Bevellian army!" Pointing his rifle at her, the captain shouted.

            Belgermine smiled and spitted at them.  She was an honorable summoner to fear death over pride.  The captain burst in anger, and ordered his men to surround her.  Belgermine accepted her fate.  She was more than willing to sacrifice her life for her land.     

"I'll let you eat your pride woman!" 

"Make me."

            Infuriated, he signaled them to desecrate her body.  Stab after stab, Belgermine fell on the ground as she felt each bayonet piercing her body.  She did not show any expression of pain.  In fact, she was still smiling as blood gushed out from her mouth.  Soon, she lay motionless on the ground, and the soldiers were surprised to see her face that even in death, she still was happy.  They won the battle against her technically, but they suffered defeat deep inside.

*Footnotes*

[1] Spectral Keeper – it's the boss in the Infiltrate Bevelle episode in FFX-2. It's  the insect like fiend after calibrating the generators. 


	14. Sacrifices

**Chapter 14: Sacrifices**

Shuyin was still struggling inside his steel cage.  He attempted to rip its bars apart, but it seemed useless; he was only wasting his energy.  With the constant noise he was making, the guard was starting to get annoyed.  The guard stood up from his position and hit the cage with his metal tonfa.

"Won't you SHUT up!? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" the soldier shouted.

"Let ME OUT!"

"Tch! In your dreams!" he laughed.

            With one last kick, Shuyin gave up and sat on the ground.  The soldier taunted him and walked away.  Shuyin rubbed his face as he thought about Lenne.  The simple thought that he could not do anything to save her made him feel agony inside.  He wanted to do something for her; he wanted to save her.  However, with his present condition, it seemed far from possible.

            Suddenly, with a slight glance, he saw something shimmering on the ground.  He crawled towards it.  His eyes began to widen and a smile crossed his face.  He saw a key shaped item lying on the ground; the soldier must have dropped it out of carelessness.  He quickly tried to reach for it.  He was not going to give up; this might be his only chance.  With the tip of his fingers touching the key, it slowly moved nearer to him until finally, he was able to grab hold of it.  Arms trembling, he tried to fit the key from the lock; it was a perfect fit.  He slowly turned the key clockwise and a faint clicking sound was heard.  Cautiously, he opened to door, tiptoed towards the guard, and grabbed his neck.  The guard yelped a groan as Shuyin choked him to death from behind.  After some time, the guard submitted and fell on the ground.  He grabbed his shimmering blade and headed straight for the omnipotent weapon he longed to use…       

…

Lenne, riding on Odin's horse, passed through the mazelike chamber of Bevelle.  Numerous soldiers attempted to stop them inside, but Odin, being extremely powerful, was able to penetrate them.  As time passed by, a myriad of sanguinary corpses lay on the ground.  Reaching the end of the chamber, a crimson scaly reptilian fiend confronted them; it was a Ruby Dragon.  

Making them leap backwards, it breathed fire on them.  Lenne jumped down on the ground as both Odin and his stag galloped towards the fiend. The fiend spit balls of pyre against them, but with Odin's swift and graceful maneuver, he was able to evade them with ease.  The fiend backed and readied its huge tail to swipe them.  With a strong turn, Odin's horse was hit within the range of its tail.  His horse fell tripped on the ground, and was unable to move.  Odin jumped away as soon as his horse fell down.  He got down and continued to move towards the threatening fiend.  Spit after spit, the Ruby Dragon fought Odin desperately as he effortlessly evaded and deflected its moves.  Reaching the fiend, he swung his sword against it, but at the same time, the fiend jumped on him and bit his shoulder. Odin being bitten while the fiend slit on its neck, both fell on the ground.  The fiend dissolved into pyreflies.  Odin, on the other hand, survived the attack, and was using his sword to support himself to stand up.  

"Are you alright?" Lenne came running towards her Aeon.

            Odin nodded.  His horse dissolved into thin air as it neighed one last time.  With it gone, they continued to explore the vast area on foot.  Many soldiers still came to confront them.  It was as if Bevelle had a never-ending reserve of men at her disposal.  Despite Lenne's constant healing, Odin's life force was starting to fade away as each soldier opposed them.  They finally reached another chamber.  It looked like a prison room; there were cages everywhere.  Lenne explored the area, and saw a soldier, pulse less, lying on the ground.   Going further, Lenne saw an old man, Maechan, trapped inside a cage. 

"Uncle Maechan?"

            He turned his head and saw his friend's daughter. As his eyes shed tears, he ran towards her, and tried to hug her.

"Oh Lenne… You better leave this place!" Maechan said.

"No. I've gone far to go back… I must stop Shuyin…"

"How did you…?"

"In dreams, I travel to find the answers… That's all I can say." Lenne interrupted.

"I see. Well… I'll tell you more details, but first let me get out of here."

"Right."

Odin slashed the metal cage in half.  They left the prison, and headed straight for Shuyin.  There was only one destination for Shuyin to go, Vegnagun.  With Maechan leading the way, they left the area quickly and took the central door.

"Where's Shuyin?" she asked.

"I do not know, but I heard a commotion a while ago not far from this chamber… Must be headed for Vegnagun right now."

"Then we better move quickly."

            As they exited the prison, a hoard of soldiers confronted them.  They were forced to stop.  The captain ordered his men to fire at them. Lenne and Maechan went behind Odin as he, again, simultaneously deflected the fast approaching bullets.  In no time, they were on the move again, heading quickly to Vegnagun.

…

            Moving swiftly, Shuyin was able to sneak from the soldiers patrolling around the dark halls of the Bevelle underground.  Suddenly, he saw a guard going towards him.  He quickly hid himself behind a thick metallic pillar as he anticipated for the guard to pass him.  Waiting for the right moment to arrive, Shuyin readied his blade.  Slowly, the guard was passing Shuyin's point when finally the guard walked pass by him.  Moving stealthily from behind, Shuyin grabbed the guard's body and slit his throat.  He fell to the ground as blood gushed out from his neck.  Shuyin continued to run.

            Reaching the last lift, Shuyin headed to the upper floor.  Scratching his head, he wondered why there was not much security as before and walked away.  He finally reached Vegnagun's dwelling place once again.  His heart started pounding…

_"At last… There's no stopping now." _Shuyin thought.

            Inside, there were at least ten guards securing Vegnagun.  They caught Shuyin as he entered.  They quickly formed a formation and pointed their rifles at him.

"You there! This is a restricted area!" a guard shouted.

"Man… Are you that dense? No matter, I'll put your miseries away." Shuyin taunted.

            Infuriated, they started to shoot at him.  Performing a swift zigzag movement, Shuyin evaded the bullets. Shocked with Shuyin's tremendous speed, the guards backed a little.  Suddenly, Shuyin disappeared and only faint glimpses of him could be seen.  

"Absurd! What magic is this!?" a guard exclaimed.

            His figure started to go nearer to them when suddenly, without noticing, Shuyin was already in front of them.  Slash after slash, Shuyin massacred the group.  They were no match for his extreme speed and swiftness.  They attempted to retreat, but failed.  In a matter of time, all of them were on the ground, dead.

"Hah. No challenge at all." Shuyin clapped his hands.

            Shuyin was about to board Vegnagun's cockpit on its head when suddenly, a humanoid figure jumped out of nowhere and slashed him. Deflecting its blade with his, Shuyin tripped on the ground on his back.  The humanoid figure stood there coolly; it was an android machina. It had no specific face, but only eyes that were glowing.  Slowly, it walked nearer towards him as its slim metallic silver body made a _clank _sound every time it made a step.  It pointed its right hand shaped like a long blade at Shuyin's neck.  It was about to cut his throat when Shuyin tripped it with his foot.  Jumping, he got up and positioned himself.  The mech started rushing again at him and attacked him once more.  _Clangs_ of the swords echoed throughout the domed shape chamber as they attempted to kill each other.  They were equally matched. Jumping to the wall, the mech sprung itself towards Shuyin as it executed a whirling move. Its body turned like a drill as it approached Shuyin. On the other end, Shuyin back flipped to gain enough distance and rushed towards the mech.  Both bodies approached each other in a fast rate.  As the mech's body collided with his, he grasped his blade with his two hands and slashed it vertically to it body. Penetrating the mech's body, the blade sliced it into half as he fell on the ground because of the strong impact. A jolt of electricity burst out from the body and died away.  On the other hand, Shuyin's blade shattered into pieces.  Breathing heavily, Shuyin grasped his torso to prevent more blood to come out from a cut. Finally, he climbed Vegnagun's body.

            Upon reaching the cockpit, he saw a piano-like device.  He figured it must be the control mechanism of the demon machina.  Slowly, he began to play an angst melody.  It started to respond. Its eyes started to glow as its body vibrated.  In a matter of time, Shuyin would be able to control Vegnagun soon.

…

            Lenne and the others finally reached the last lift before Vegnagun's area.  The whole place was glowing red, because the alarm was sounded. A group of what seemed like an army of soldier approached them. Stupefied, they came to a stop.

"This is it… We have to pass them…" Lenne whispered.

"Hmmm… Behind them is the final lift before Vegnagun… We'll try to distract them while you head straight for the lift." Maechan planned.

"But what about you…?" Lenne cried.

"Don't worry… I'm an old man. Hoho… We'll handle this."

            Shedding tears, Lenne nodded.  Odin took out his blade from the hilt and started to dash towards the army.  The army concentrated at him, and shot all their ammunition against him.  Their plan worked.  From a corner, Odin provoked them giving Lenne a path towards the lift.  Maechan accompanied her as they both ran as quickly as possible.  Reaching the lift, Lenne rode it as Maechan operated it.  Suddenly from behind, Maechan saw a soldier aiming at Lenne.

"Watch out!!!" He shouted.

            He jumped towards Lenne and blocked the approaching bullet.  It hit him on his back.  Maechan's body jutted forward.  Lenne gasped as she helped her uncle stand up.  Odin headed for the soldier and slashed him from behind.  Limping, Maechan continued to operate the lift.

"Maechan… Stop it… It's all over…"

"No… _Cough_… It isn't… There… All done… This is good bye then… I'll stay here and stall the guards… _Cough_." He pushed one final button. 

            The lift started to operate.  With his remaining energy, Maechan jumped from the lift and grabbed the rifle on the ground. Before Lenne could reply, the lift took her away.      He started to shoot.  At that time, Odin's energy was all drained out and dissolved into pyreflies.  Maechan was the only one left behind. Caught by his attention, the soldiers started to retaliate and slaughtered his body with bullets.  He did not give up until his final breath… Finally, his body could not take the injury any longer and fell on the ground…

"… Forgive me…" he whispered softly.    


	15. End of Both Worlds

**Chapter 15: End of Both Worlds**

            With Belgermine's death, the Bevellian army slowly marched onwards Zanarkand's camp as they eradicated the remaining summoners in the field.  They finally reached Yunalesca's position.

"Hah! Where're your Aeons now!?" The captain taunted.

"Hmph! How dare you mock us!? It isn't over till it's over!" Yunalesca shouted.

            A tall muscular man, riding on an armored chocobo, appeared behind her. Standing tall with all his glory, his metal-plated armor shimmered as if he was covered with light.  Moving further, he moved in front of Yunalesca to protect her from the invading army.

"Zaon…" Yunalesca whispered.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of these pests." Blankly, Zaon said.

            Zaon is Yunalesca's husband, and at the same time, Yunalesca's faithful guardian. He is a quiet yet principled man who is willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of his wife.  Truly, their strong bond can never be shattered by any form of force.

            Suddenly, the Ronsos, led by Kaan, appeared behind Yunalesca.  They soon assumed position in front and blocked the passage to the camp.  

"What the--!? Back-up!? No matter, we'll crush you into ashes."

"How arrogant… Arrogance can shake a coward's soul, but it can never shake a true warrior's." Zaon replied.

            Taking out one of his curved blade, a scimitar, on his right hilt, he pointed at the army and ordered to charge.  The Ronsos began to launch an assault against the gargantuan army.  Their spears pierced into the front machinas and both armies, once more, merged into another great battle field.  A bullet hit Zaon's chocobo and both bodies fell on the ground.  Zaon jumped to stand in a graceful move.  He soon took out his other blade from his left hilt.  With two blades at his disposal, he slaughtered numerous machinas and soldiers.  Swing after swing, a body fell down on the ground as blood surged all over it.  Zaon was invincible; it was as if bullets did not harm him and bayonets did not penetrate his shining armor. He, himself, was like an Aeon.  

            The Ronsos were also doing well in the field; they were skilled warriors.  With their swift moves, they were able to evade countless bullets approaching them and at the same time, counter attacking the enemy's every move.  The slow machinas had no chance against them.  

            The captain suddenly called out a retreat.  Zaon and the Ronso's thought they had won the battle, but suddenly, the army pulled out howitzers, a combat cannon, and aimed it right at them.  Deafening blows were soon heard and heavy spherical objects flew from the sky and hitting the ground with a huge impact.  The ground exploded and some Ronsos, together, with it.  The Ronso's army started to decrease in numbers.

"Do not let their machinas scare you!" Caan shouted.

            The Ronsos, despite their disadvantage, continued to fight.  They were not giving up easily; their pride and honor mattered most to them.  However, despite their determination, the howitzers were too strong for them to handle.  Before they could even reach a decent radius, their bodies were crushed by the cannonballs.  Soon, the Ronsos started to diminish in number…

"Zaon, watch out!" Yunalesca suddenly shouted. 

            Zaon looked upwards and saw an incoming cannonball quickly approaching him. Yunalesca gasped.  He attempted to evade the hitting cannonball, but he was still slightly hit on the body.  The impact made him fall to the ground.  Slowly, he started crawling towards Yunalesca as she ran towards him.  When both of them met, Yunalesca held him on her hands, and helped him stand up.  

"Can you still handle them?" Yunalesca asked.

"As long as my body lives, I can. No man deserts the field of battle." 

"Then we will die together…" 

            Revitalizing his strength, Yunalesca cast a spell on Zaon.  In no time, the warrior, twice as faster than before, galloped towards the cannons.  With his two blades, reaching the canons, he leaped high into the air and continuously slashed each cannon as it exploded with each slash.  As the final canon exploded, he stood still as if posing.  He returned his swords on its sheath and walked away when suddenly, he heard a stab behind him.

"Zaon must watch out… Machinas not finish yet." A familiar Ronso voice said.

            It was Kaan. With his long spear, he pierced a machina who was about to stab Zaon from behind.  Zaon looked behind as he pointed at another approaching army.

"Machinas never end… Battle will not end… Must ask help from Elder Summoner." Kaan advised.

"I will not let them pass… They will have to kill me first." Zaon replied.

"No use wasting life… We lost… Must accept defeat.  Sometimes, it is better to withdraw than act foolishly." 

            Zaon thought for a moment, and nodded.  Both of them, together with Yunalesca and some surviving Ronsos, headed back to the camp and heed for assistance from the elder summoner. The army just kept on assaulting as if unharmed.  They ran as quickly as possible to escape from the fast approaching army.  Soon, enormous machinas, with gatling guns equipped on both hands and a quill on its shoulders heavily armed with missiles, suddenly appeared as it fired at them.  

"We will die before we reach the camp!" Yunalesca exclaimed.

"Summoner and her guardian head back… We, Ronsos, distract them. We have no choice…" Kaan said.

"Brave Ronsos, you have our deep gratitude. I wish you well…"

Kaan sounded the horn and every Ronso stopped forming a "human shield" as the summoner and her guardian continued running.  They charged against the army. However, they were in small numbers; they did not have the weapon… They were slaughtered mercilessly.  Soon, every Ronso in the battle field died, and their leader was the last one standing.  He grabbed his spear and stabbed himself.

"Ugh… Kaan rather die… By his own blade than be killed… By filthy machinas…"  He breathed one final breath and lay motionless on the ground.

            The army continued to march as they crushed the corpses, lying on the ground, with each thump.  They were gaining on Yunalesca and Zaon at a tremendous speed.  

_"We won't reach the camp in time…"_ Yunalesca thought. 

            Yunalesca stopped and summoned a bird from the sky.  It had flaring wings as if it bore the heart of flame.  Its eyes were glowing in a gold radiance as it flew above them.  A phoenix was roaming high above the dark clouded sky.  Before going down, it had screeched.  It bowed its body on the ground as they rode on its back.  It flew once more as it took them to the camp.

            Reaching the camp, they finally went off the Aeon's back as it vanished, and hurriedly went to the Elder Summoner's camp.  Upon entering, Yevon, unalarmed, sitting on the ground, meditating.  It was as if he knew what had happened.  Yunalesca coughed. Yevon opened his eyes and stood up.

"I expected this to happen... I knew it was futile to resist, but what can we do? We are the prey, not them… All we could do was to go with the flow.  We are destined to die…" Yevon explained.

"Then you are saying it's futile…? All this was just a ruse; a diversion that did nothing, but killed almost everyone?" Yunalesca asked in a high toned voice.

"_Sigh_… I wanted to protect the pride of the summoners… I do not want them to lose in shame… At least, they died with honor, not in shame." Yevon sighed.

"Hmmm… But you lied… The people believed in you… They thought they, WE, had a chance to win and now you're telling this? What kind of a leader are you? You sent everyone to their graves without them knowing it!"

"Are you sure? I believe they know it, but they still followed my orders. They were ready to die, Yunalesca. I know…  However, before we fall into nothingness, I will make sure we make one final attack."

"With what?" Yunalesca wondered.

"Gather every survivor… We head to the summit of Gagazet mountain…"

…

            Lenne had just gone off the lift she took.  She was in the verge of tears; she had lost her Aeon and a "father" during the fight.  However, she was not going to waste their life by grieving.  She had to reach Shuyin in time before all was lost.  She had a far more important mission to finish.

            Running through the final hallway of the underground, she finally reached the entrance to Vegnagun.  The great entrance was smashed open as she entered.  She heard a mysterious requiem being played beyond the entrance.  She knew it was Shuyin playing the instrument.  The ground was trembling as she ran inside to reach him.  Reaching the great dome, for the first time, she saw the demon-faced machine as if it was staring at her.

"Shuyin! Stop this!" waving her hands, Lenne shouted.

            The familiar voice pierced through his ear. Startled, Shuyin suddenly pressed the wrong key ruining the rhapsodic melody.  He stood up and looked below the cockpit.  There, he saw Lenne, crying, and waving her arms intensely.

"Get outta here Lenne!" He shouted.

"No! You must end this! You'll destroy Spira!" Lenne cried out.

"But this is the only way! I will not let them harm you! Can't you see Yevon led you to your grave?" 

"I know… But as a summoner, I am destined to protect Zanarkand… If you really care for me, stop this… Please!" 

            Shuyin hesitated for a moment when suddenly, they heard footsteps marching their way.  Lenne looked behind and saw a group of sentries positioning their rifles at them.  Shuyin jumped below the center and held her on his arms.

"Shuyin… This is it… I guess… Don't let go." Lenne cried.

"I won't. We'll die together… We'll go together to the world beyond." Smiling, Shuyin replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

            For one last time, they hugged each other tightly as the sound of bullets echoed in the dome.  The bullets pierced through their body.  Slowly, they began to fall to the ground.  Their eyes met and locked as they waited patiently for death to take them away. Shuyin stretched his arms as he attempted to hold Lenne's hand. With one last tear coming out from both of them, they died, knowing that they would be together again someday. 

_Oh a thousand words…_

_One thousand embraces…_

_Will cradle you…_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away…_

_They'll hold you forever…_


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

Gathering at the summit of the Gagazet Mountain, the survivors formed a circle around Yevon.  A great form of energy started to form around them.  In a divine aura, the remaining survivors started to merge with the light as Yevon chanted a hymn.

[1]_Inoreyo, Hatenaku Ebonju._

_Sekae tamae,_

_Yume miyo, Inorigo _

"What is this?' Yunalesca formed a confused look.

"It is the hymn of the summoners, the hymn of the fayth, that which would bring forth a new age in Spira where I am god. All will bow before me, and summoners would be heroes, the redeemer of Spira." Yevon explained.

"I do not understand… Enlighten me…" 

"I shall summon a great entity that only summoners and guardians alike can defeat. You will start the whole cycle of _Sin, Yunalesca. You will become the very first summoner who will defeat what I come to summon. You will be the foundation of a new order, a new religion."_

"What shall I do then?"

"A soon as I summon [2]_Sin_. I will become Yu Yevon, the controller of the death bringer.  You will go to Bevelle and make a deal: You will stop _Sin_, but the _Yevon religion must be founded all around Spira… You will start the first pilgrimage and gather the Aeons of the [3]fayths from temples that are to be built everywhere.  However, once you defeat __Sin, in a matter of time, it will rise again from its grave and bring forth terror once more in Spira, and the cycle continues."_

"But how will I defeat _Sin_?" She asked.

"Your guardian… Zaon… Once Bevelle agrees, head back to Zanarkand for the final summoning… You will know what to do when the time comes!"

            Yunalesca, together with Zaon, fled the mountains, and headed to Bevelle.  The remaining survivors turned into pyreflies and became what is known as fayths.  They formed a huge wall creating a barrier from the world outside.  

"You will dream of Zanarkand… You will create Zanarkand once more. Somewhere in another world, Zanarkand will continue to live eternally…" Yevon murmured.

            With one final chant, a huge armored plated creature appeared out of the field.  It devoured Yevon in it, and bore a shape of what looked like a whale's and wrecked havoc throughout the lands.  The Bevellian army was wiped out in a single blow.  In a matter of time, life in the Undying Lands vanished.  It destroyed everything in its path including Spira's Zanarkand, which was now in ruins.  It was the greatest turmoil that Spira had encountered.

            Several days later, Sin was creating chaos throughout of Spira. Bevelle was in panic by the situation. Amidst all the turmoil, Yunalesca and Zaon entered her gate.

"Who goes there?" A silver plated sentry halted them.

"I am Yunalesca, daughter of Yevon. I wish to speak to your Prime Minister."

"We cannot grant you entrance to the prime minister… He has 'other' matters to attend to…" 

"Then I guess Sin will continue to destroy Spira or what's left of it…"

            The sentry hesitated and allowed them to enter.  He escorted them to the Bevelle council where the Prime Minister, Mika, resided.  Upon entering, Mika, enraged, ordered his men to rid them away.  However, the sentry whispered their intentions. He paused for a moment and nodded as he signaled them to enter.

"What brings you here summoners?" sarcastically, Mika smiled.

"I've come on behalf of the summoners. I have a proposition to make." Yunalesca replied with firmness.

"I'm listening…"

"I'm sure now you know that Sin is in a wild rampage these days. I have a way to defeat it if you will agree with my ultimatum." Yunalesca challenged.

"Hmmm… And what is this 'ultimatum'?"

"You will have to spread [4]Yevonism all over Spira." 

"Absurd! What makes you think I would agree to such 'ultimatum'?"

"Because that is the only way… I have the key to defeat Sin and for the time being bring 'calm' to Spira."

"For the time being?"

"Yes. Sin is a never ending cycle… It will continue to resurface Spira no matter what we do, but I can stop it and bring forth peace for a while. However, with Yevonism spread across Spira, new summoners will inhabit Spira and they will be the ones who would bring 'calm' once more in the future.  These summoners will have a journey, a pilgrimage back to Zanarkand for the final summoning that will defeat Sin."

"Hmmm… I guess we do not have a choice do we?" Mika asked.

The council nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm… Well then, I agree with your 'ultimatum'. May this bring forth unity among Spirans from now on." Mika said.

"I am glad you are convinced. I am off to do my part."

With that, Yunalesca bowed and left the council.  Everyone started murmuring.

"Prime Minister… Can't you see that the summoner has a trick behind her sleeves?" A senator asked.

"I know, but I also have a plan in mind… We are losing control over Spira, and 'Yevonism' sounds promising to hold control once again. They want to spread their religion and principles, fine then. We'll be the ones who would manipulate the people of Spira. Bevelle, once again, wins either way…"

            Mika started laughing and the whole council followed.  The entire room was echoing with laughter and claps as they savor the thought of victory.

            In a span of days, Yunalesca was able to reach the ruins of Zanarkand once again.  She entered the shrine and prepared for the final summoning. In no time her husband, Zaon started to turn into pyreflies and became her [5]Final Aeon.  Linked with a strong bond, Yunalesca, in a divine aura, commanded the Final Aeon to fly high into the sky where Sin was strolling. It merged with it as it collided with Sin.  Several sparks like fireworks exploded in the sky, and Sin vanished into pyreflies.  Below the sky, Zanarkand, Yunalesca lay still on the ground…

"Yevonism will dominate Spira… Father, your sacrifice will not be put in vain…" 

            She closed her eyes, and her body vanished into the great abyss, but her soul remained, waiting for summoners to enter Zanarkand's boundaries and summon their Final Aeon.

…

            In the darkness, a young man's feelings were still trap in the world.  His body was dead, but his feelings were not.  The entity wondered in the darkness as he looked for an answer.

"Lenne… LENNE!!!! Where are you?" A voice shouted.

            There was no answer.  Despite his death, his strong feelings held him back in Spira and trapped him as an entity of his hate and anger against the forces that separated them from one another.  The pyreflies started to form a figure that was his. As an entity in Spira, he continued his search for a way to be with her.  His purpose was not over, it was only another beginning.

The End.

*Footnotes*

[1] Taken from ; the Japanese lyrics of the hymn of the fayth.

[2] Sin – a creature summoned by Yevon to purge the invading Bevelle army and the one who brings chaos all over Spira.

[3] fayths – the remaining survivors of Zanarkand who dream of the "Dream Zanarkand" in another world, and give power to summoners to summon Aeons during period of Sin.

[4] Yevonism – the term I used to refer to the religion of Yevon.

[5] Final Aeon – the final part of the pilgrimage.  It is the Aeon, using the body of his guardian, which the summoner summons in order to defeat Sin. After the final summoning, both their lives would end.

Credits:

* Here are some sources that I found in order for this fic to become successful and as accurate as possible. Thank you!!! I hope you guys don't mind. ^-^

__

__

__

__

__

*Lastly, thank you for reading my fic. I hoped that you liked it. Please R & R! =)


End file.
